Royalty Means Nothing Without You
by Setsunachan11
Summary: Megurine Luka was born into royalty and enjoyed life.But turning 19 soon she has to marry someone with status.But what happens when one encounter changes that for her? Hatsune Miku the common village girl she likes everything in her life but one thing her love life not having luck she gives up on it.But after meeting one person that changed.Did it change for the better?Or worse?
1. Luka's POV

**Me: So I made another story~**

**Luka+Miku: And we are the main characters of the story!**

**Haku: Congratulations on your own story Miku-san Luka-san**

**Neru: Yea congratulations both of ya did work hard for this anyway**

**Me: True but technically Neru and Haku both have bragging rights for getting a story first before all of you**

**Miku: That's true but I don't mind Haku-chan and Neru-chan need more love**

**Luka: Miku is right you know both of you work really hard for your own story**

**Me: And it's really fun working with you two and I hope I can continue to work with you guys!**

**Neru: *Blush*Th-This praise won't let ya gain anythin from me!**

**Haku: *Smile*Th-thank you…but we should start the story now shouldn't we?**

**Me: We should but I think the main characters should do it, Luka-nee? Miku-nee? Care to do the honor?**

**Luka+Miku: Gladly! Setsuna owns nothing and we hope you readers will like the first chapter of this story and will continue to read it as it goes on!**

* * *

_**Royalty Means Nothing Without You**_

_**Chapter One: Luka's POV: A Day In Royalty and Mischief**_

* * *

"Ugh! I don't wanna go to the meeting! It's too boring and I don't wanna talk about the same thing over and over and OVER again!"

I started to wine to my fellow member of royalty who was my best friend but also my adopted younger sister. Since there wasn't much of an age difference we didn't bother with the formalities with one another. With her bright blonde hair tied in a side pony tail which made her honey golden eyes pop and since she was slouching on the chair by the window the light of the sun shining through made it pop even more. Her face showed how irritated she was as she gave out a long sigh most likely due to my whining early in the morning. But to my surprise her sigh wasn't to complain about my constant whining.

"For once I'll give ya the benefit of the doubt here Luka I also can't stand bein' in those meetin's either"

"Right! It's always about marriage and nothing else! Why do we have to get married anyway!? We're too young for that I wanna live my teenage life to the fullest so I don't wanna deal with marriage! I'm only eighteen and you're only a year younger than me Neru! So why do we have to do this!? Couldn't we wait until we're like I don't know maybe thirty?!"

"As much as I agree with ya there we don't have that option cause sadly we're royalty so we're bound to get married with some _prince_ from another kingdom or some royal guard heck as long as it's someone with status we'll get married to `em whether we like it or not"

Neru's voice came out sour when she mentioned _'prince' _or_ 'guard'_ and I knew the reason as to why so I gave her the benefit of the doubt. I was going to say something but I heard a gentle knock on the door so I stopped and got up from my bed to answer the door. Opening it I was greeted with one of our maids that work around the castle. She was the clumsiest out of all of the maids but she always gave it her best. Her snow white hair was always tied in a low pony-tail that was tied in a small white ribbon. This complimented her ruby red eyes but with her long bangs it was hard to get a good look at it in which I thought was a pity since she was very pretty. The white haired maid was also the slightest bit taller than me which bothered me at first but I'm fine with it now.

"Um your highness the queen would like to meet with you before breakfast is served in the dining room"

"Very well would you be escorting us to her?"

"Ye-Yes your highness!"

"No need to be so tense around me Yowane-san here you can wait in my room until we're ready to go meet the queen"

I motioned for her to enter my room but she stayed standing outside the door shaking her head _'no'_.

"Thank you for the offer your highness but I can wait out here"

"I insist plus it's better for you to stay inside my room or you will get yelled at if you're just standing outside and I don't want you to get in trouble"

"Yes your highness pardon the intrusion then"

Yowane-san had entered my room shyly and the once slouching Neru was now sitting up straight _'reading'_ a book. We both did this so other people wouldn't go and complain to our parents saying we laze around the room and do nothing royalty like. Thankfully the plan works so we get away with being lazy most of our time alone. I pulled up a chair for Yowane-san to sit so she could rest a bit and she did take a seat but she was still stiff around us. I looked over at Neru to tell her the agenda for the morning but I caught her glancing over at Yowane-san while a light blush covered her cheeks. I found it amusing that Neru had a crush on Yowane-san but every time I would bring it up Neru would always deny it. I felt happy for Neru since she found someone to love but also sad for her. Since father would oppose the idea of marrying a _'commoner'_ in anyway shape or form. So the idea of letting Neru marry Yowane-san our maid was going to make him furious if we ever brought up the thought in conversation with him. I guess in his words it would be _'No commoner has the right to marry either of you they are not worthy to ask for your hand in marriage!'_ so Neru's love for Yowane-san has now turned into forbidden love or unrequited love.

"Neru come on we have to get ready to meet the queen"

"Hm? Why do we gotta meet mo-ahem the queen why do have to meet the queen so early in the mornin'?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Neru but come on we can't keep the queen waiting"

Neru nods setting the book down then getting up from the chair she once sat at. I walked over to my wardrobe and Neru walked towards the main door of my room to head to her own room. Of course she managed to say a _'Good-morning' _to Yowane-san before she left. But that didn't mean her attempt to be nice to Yowane-san worked. Neru's voice came out forced as if she didn't want to speak to her in the first place so I'm sure Neru is beating herself over it right this second.

"Ah! Do you want me to bring in the other maids to help you change your highness?!"

"Hm? Oh no need I'm just going to wear something simple anyway but that's beside the point how are you doing? Are you doing fine around the castle?"

"Hai! It's a very nice place and it can be a lot of work but I'll do my best!"

"It's nice to know you like it here Yowane-san"

"Hai!"

After changing into my clothing a few minutes later Neru had returned to my room fully changed into her white and yellow attire. The yellow fringed shoulder pads matched her hair and the yellow design on the ends of the blazer matched perfectly. Neru's blazer was fully buttoned up but the last two at the very top of her blazer were undone. She wore black pants and knee high boots and around her waist was a belt that held her sword. Since we both had a habit of dressing in male attire since it was more comfortable then the dresses mom would make us wear every now and then. So my attire was mostly the same but there was only one key difference my attire was in white and pink instead of white and yellow.

"Are you ready Neru?"

"Yes shall we get goin' then?"

"Hai, Yowane-san you can take us to meet the queen now"

"Yes your highness right this way please"

Yowane-san stood up from the chair she was sitting at and walked ahead of both me and Neru. We walked down the large hallways for a while until Yowane-san took us to the back garden. There we met the queen who was standing on the walk way smelling the roses. When we got near the queen her attention turned to us as she smiled to us. She was wearing a long silky light pink dress and her hair color was like mine that was slightly held back by a hair clip.

"Ara you're here already?"

"Yes your majesty do you need to speak with us?"

"In fact I do need to talk to you girls Yowane-chan you can go ahead and go back inside the castle"

"Yes your majesty I'll take my leave then"

Yowane-san left right after both I and Neru gave her a thank you for escorting us as when she left to go back inside the castle. I glanced over at Neru and her eyes followed Yowane-san as she disappeared through the castle doors. Also a goofy grin started to form as she gave a love struck sigh. I looked over at the queen and she had a big all knowing smile on her face as she was looking at Neru.

_Ah~ her face says it all…looks like mom knows…_

"Neru-chan I think you should keep your love for Yowane-chan on a minimum or at least don't make it obvious when we're in the castle ok?"

"Yea…wait I don't love her! It's just admiration that's all! "

"Is what you say but for what exactly Neru, her beauty? Ever since she started to work in the castle you always follow her with your eyes and don't try to deny it either"

"…S-So…?! So what if I l-love her…! It's not like it can come true anyways…"

Neru's once annoyed face turned into a sad expression as she looked off at the direction Yowane-san went. I was going to comfort her and tell her it'll work out somehow but mom beat me to it. Mom held Neru in a close embrace as she lovingly stroked her hair while running her fingers in Neru's hair. While Neru stayed quiet and sunk into the embrace of mom's loving arms returning the hug and I think it was just my imagination but I saw Neru's golden amber eyes fill up with tears.

"There, there my little Ne-Ne-chi it's going to be alright"

"Ma…ma…I never thought something like love could hurt so much…"

"I know sweetie I know…and I'm sorry you have to go through such a painful thing especially with all these marriage meetings your father is arranging"

_It's harder on Neru since she already love's someone I on the other hand…_

"Mama…I don't wanna go to the meetings today…can I stay here with you…?"

"Ne-Ne-chi…I'm sorry you know what your father would say if he knew you were with me at the time of the meeting"

"I know mama…it was just wishful thinkin' in my part…"

"Then…if we can't be with mom why not go into town before the meeting starts? We'll go incognito so no one would recognize us"

When I had said my statement Neru and mom both looked at me a bit shocked about what I said and I couldn't blame them we weren't kids anymore. But I also needed a break from all the meetings just last week out of the seven days six of them involved a talk about marriage. So I was beyond ready to take a break from them and if I go to one more meeting about marriage I swear I was gonna lose my sanity.

"Lu-chan you're not a little girl anymore there's no way you can sneak out the castle like you did back then even so your father let it slide since you were mischievous back then but I don't think he would if you did that now"

"Ma's right y'know there's no way we can leave the castle discreetly at this age we should've planned this a while back so we don't mess up"

"And if I told you I already was…what would you do…?"

"Lu-chan! You shouldn't go planning your escape from the castle when you're upset!"

_Ah a mother really does know their children best…_

"I'm sorry mom I really am! But…I can't stand another one of those marriage meetings any longer…plus I can argue about how we've been locked up inside the castle walls for so long and I just wanted some fresh air that's all"

Mom still looked mad at me but she gave a soft sigh and looked at me again with an expression that said _'alright'_. I always liked the way how mom never forgot how it was to be a teenager and how it was to be able to cause mischief. All the while being caring and loving mother she wasn't mean or cruel to us because of the status she holds nor did she let it get to her head.

"But if both of you gets caught up in something and word gets to your father I'm not going to save either of you ok?"

"Thanks mom! Come on Neru let's get into town!"

"I don't wanna leave ma's side!"

"Ara, Ara"

_And this is why I keep saying you're a mama's girl! And mom stop looking like you enjoy it!_

"Come on Neru! We don't have much time we have to go now!"

Mom gave a soft chuckle when Neru had started to hold mom even tighter when I complained about our tight time schedule. Because there was literally no time to be arguing about this yet here we are arguing about it. I groaned in frustration and I was about to leave Neru behind at this point when mom managed to convince Neru to come with me. Although I would say it was quite sly the way mom managed to get Neru to let go of her.

"Come on Ne-Ne-chi if you go into town with Lu-chan you might be able to find something to give to Yowane-chan"

"Can I really buy somethin' for her ma!?"

"Hai just try not to make it too flashy ok? Also please don't spend all of our money"

Once mom had said Neru could by a gift for Yowane-san her eyes lit up and she gave mom another hug then she faced towards me. The glint in her eyes said it all so I gave mom a hug and we both ran back inside the castle to our room's to find an outfit that wouldn't make us stand out. When I entered my room I basically broke down the door to get to my wardrobe. While rummaging through it I found a shirt I bought a while back for this very day. It was a light blue lace up mercenary shirt and when I found it I was super happy since no one had found in my wardrobe. Then I pulled the money I've been saving for the longest that was a total of 839,625,000 yen (7.5million US dollars). I took 8,596.80 yen (80 US dollars) so I'd have enough for something if I wanted anything in town. I stashed it in my pocket I then quickly started to undo the buttons on my blazer but I heard someone enter my room. So in a panic I turned around and hid the mercenary shirt behind me.

"LUKA! I HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"Neru! Mou don't scare me like that! I thought I was going to get caught by someone!"

"Right sorry but that's beside the point I don't have anythin' to change into!"

"And you tell me this now?! Ugh alright let me see if I have another mercenary shirt lying about my closet"

"Wait why do ya have a mercenary shirt in your closet?"

"Oi, Oi didn't I tell you I've been planning this for a bit now? Ah, here we go! Here Neru you can where this it might be a bit too big but its fine like that"

Neru took the shirt and looked at it in a disgusted way granted I couldn't blame her green wasn't really gonna suit her. But Neru took it anyway and started to head back to her room when she stopped mid way since we were greeted by someone at the door.

"Father!"

"Dad!"

"Good morning girls' hm?"

Dad looked at us from head to toe and gave a huge sigh then he looked at us in a serious manner. His crystal blue eyes went dim as he started to ruffle his hair a bit. When he closed his for a second me and Neru took the moment to throw the mercenary shirts elsewhere. At the moment our train of thought was '_As long as he doesn't see them it's fine'_ so we basically didn't care where it landed. When dad had opened his eyes again he gave another huge sigh then looked at us in the eye.

"What did I tell you about wearing male attire? You both know better than that I even told your mother to speak with you girls about _this_ habit of yours before breakfast was ready"

_This morning? But mom never told…us….anything….Oh; I get it now it's our chance!_

"Oh yes dad mom actually talked to us about it and we were just about to change but I had a bit of a hard time deciding what to wear so I asked Neru for help and we got into a bit of an argument that led us to where we are now"

"Is that right Neru?"

"Yes father…I'm helping onee-sama pick her clothing"

"I see well feel free to call for the maids so they can help your sister but I should head back I still have my responsibilities as king oh and if you find your mother anywhere tell her sorry for not being able to join you for breakfast"

We both nodded as the king took his leave but then the worst timing happen once dad opened the door to leave. As if on cue Yowane-san bumped into my father and fell backwards hitting the floor with a loud thud. Dad looked at Yowane-san and walked off to where he wanted to go in the first place glancing over at Neru she was burning with fury. It was my first time seeing Neru as angry as she was now the scrawl on Neru's face was undeniable. I grabbed Neru's arm so she wouldn't do something too rash thankfully she didn't but she did mumble something under her breath. I let go Neru's arm once I knew she cooled down a bit and once I did she dashed towards Yowane-san's side helping her get on her feet.

"Thank you very much your highness and I'm sorry for the inconvenience"

"It's never an inconvenience to help someone especially if it's…"

_Is she going to say it?!_

"If it's…"

_No way!?_

"If it's…someone as hard workin' like ya…"

_NERUU! AND YOU WHERE SO CLOSE TOO!_

I mentally face palmed as to not hit Neru on her head for reasons that are as obvious as the sun. I walked over to Neru and asked if Yowane-san was ok and she was. I was glad Yowane-san was ok because if she got hurt god knows what Neru would have done to dad. Doesn't make it better that she wasn't on good terms with dad either especially since that one incident.

"Thank you for worrying for me your highnesses"

"Not at all Yowane-san I'm glad you're not hurt but if you don't mind me asking what brings you to my chamber?"

"Oh right! I came to tell you that your majesty the queen asked me to bring you this"

"Hm, what's this basket for if ya don't mind me askin'?"

"Oh um"

Yowane-san looks around and asked us if it was ok to talk in private. I looked at Neru as she nodded so I stepped back and motioned for her to come in the room. I closed the door right after checking if there was anyone around. Once I gave the _'ok'_ Yowane-san spoke once again.

"Well actually your majesty asked me to take you two into town for a bit of fresh air since you felt stuffy in the castle"

"So she told you? But-"

"But that doesn't explain what's in the basket y'know?"

"Oh right she asked me to prepare lunch for you your highness so you can eat outside"

_Eh~ Guess Mom really has her way with words huh?_

Both I and Neru nod and start to look for our mercenary shirts mine had landed on top of my wardrobe while Neru's had been thrown under the arm chair. I honestly don't know why or how Neru managed to get it under there but hey as long as it wasn't seen it's fine. Taking off my blazer I was left with my under shirt so I put on the mercenary shirt. I tighten the lace around my wrist and the one on my chest I didn't bother with the small belt that went around my waist since I didn't need it. Neru had done the same instead she wore the belt and an extra one to hold her sword but didn't bother with tightening the lace around her chest.

"Ready Neru?"

"Yea but we ain't actually going just like this right? As much as we haven't gone outside in a while at least a few people will recognize us"

"Oh I have something that can help with that here your majesty asked me to give you two this"

"Oh sweet we get robes! I call the blue one!"

"I'll take the red one then"

Before I put on my robe I grabbed a hair tie and tied my hair in a high pony tail then I put on the robe. Although Neru just put on the robe already having the hood on. Once we were all ready to take our leave I had explained my plan to the both of them. Yowane-san had it easy in leaving the castle she can just say she's out to get some stuff for the castle. Neru and I on the other hand had to incognito it out of the castle. It was that or option B that leans more into the escapist route.

"Ya do know there ain't no way of leavin' the normal way right? Or at least there ain't any way of leavin' this place without runnin' into one of father's royal court guards' y'know?"

"And lately the guard Kamui-san the one with purple hair has been appearing around the castle more"

_Geh! You got to be kidding me!?_

"Well looks like plan B it is then"

"Plan B?"

I pointed out the window and it looks like they both got what I meant without needing to explain it. It's not impossible…from the ground floor or the floor above that. But from my room floor it was beyond impossible not to mention all the towers around my room.

_This would've been a lot easier with one person…oh well_

"Wait ain't there a ballroom that we don't bother usin'? Let's go through there!"

"But it's on the ground floor right? Won't it be hard to get there without going past your majesty's room?"

"Actually there's a secret passage way in my room to get us there with no problem"

"Hold it since when did you get a secret passage way?! Is there one in my room?"

I went and enthusiastically started to push all the bricks on the walls thinking one of them would open a secret passage way. I kept doing this until Neru and Yowane-san had called out to me telling me they were leaving. So I ditched the idea of continuing to press all the bricks in my room but I made a mental note to continue doing so when I get back. After I did so I ran to catch up with Neru and Yowane-san before they got to Neru's room. We were only like three rooms away when we herd distant chatting so we hurried over to Neru's room. Luckily we got to Neru's room but…

"Shit! Why is it locked?! And now of all times wait till I get my hands on the idiot who locked my room door!"

"Neru keep your language and voice down to a minimum or whoever it is down the hall will hear us!"

_If it's dad we're all screwed here!_

"Well sorry! But ya could at least give me a hand here!"

I growled at Neru's nagging but I helped her anyway. We both had a hard time in getting it to open ourselves so we decided to break it open. On the count of three we both ran into the door at full force and managed to get it open. Of course the success of opening the door was awesome BUT this was excluding the loud noise that came out of opening it.

"OI! WHO GOES THERE?!"

_SHOOT!_

"…Get in the room…!"

"Don't gotta tell me twice come Yowane we gotta go!"

"Ah!"

"STOP THIEVES!"

We all rushed inside Neru's room and once we were inside I hurriedly closed it grabbing a chair to prop the door shut. I rushed over to where Neru and Yowane-san had been which was at the corner of her room by Neru's wardrobe. Opening it she moved all her clothing to one side then started to look for something at the back of her wardrobe. It looked like she found what she was looking for but then a loud _'BANG'_ had made us all jump. I put my hand on Neru's shoulder and shook her in a panic shouting/whispering to her to hurry it up.

"Hurry up! We're going to get caught at this rate!"

"Shut it Luka I know but it takes a bit for it to open!"

"THERE'S NO WHERE FOR YOU TO ESCAPE THIEVES! NOW OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"That sounds like Kamui-san your highnesses I'm sorry for the inconvenience but can you please hurry!"

_If that idiot catches us we're all gonna go through hell and back!_

"Neruu! Hurry it up-!"

I was going to complain even more but something soon opened inside Neru's wardrobe. It was a dark passage way that led to a stairway at the very end. It was very dim lighted so there wasn't much to see but the bits and pieces of the hallway and staircase.

"Quit your complainin' Luka and get in!"

"Right Yowane-san you go first"

"Yes your highness"

"YOUR MAJESTY THEY ARE THIEVES IN ONE OF THE PRINCESS'S ROOMS! SHALL WE BREAK THE DOOR OPEN?"

I heard dad's voice right before cracking from the door that's getting broken down. I hurriedly went inside the passage way as Neru followed closing the entrance while at it. I noticed Neru held something in her hand and I was going to ask her what it was but my curiosity was soon satisfied. Neru walked off to one of the fire torches and held up the item in her hand. She carefully grabbed some of the fire to light her lantern.

"Let's go but keep your voices and footsteps at a minimum this place has a huge echo and any loud noise can be heard from outside"

"Hai!"

"Shut it Luka…! Now let's go before they open-"

_***BANG-CRASH CRACK***_

"WE GOT YOU NOW THIEVES EH-! Your majesty there not here…! Tch they've escaped while I was on watch! It's unforgivable I'm sorry your majesty I'll take responsibility feel free to give me any type of punishment your majesty…!"

'_Tch' is my line! Out of any of the many royal guards it's you!_

Yowane-san tapped me on my shoulder than pointed towards Neru. Then Neru motioned to follow her and we both did but very quietly. As we headed towards the stairs which seemed farther then it seems and as we headed further down the hallway. I felt as if I've seen this path way before it was a very eerie feeling. But through closer inspection it looked like an old version of the hallway that leads to mom's and dad's room. We all headed down the stairway and the very bottom of it we hit a dead end but soon Neru reached out towards the wall. It looked like she pressed something before the wall started to move as light soon shines through the cracks.

"Well we're here! Luka go open the window while I hide the lantern and close the _'door'_ oh and open the one farthest from here ok?"

"Not gonna ask why but cool is it locked?"

"Since I last been here it honestly shouldn't be locked or maybe…"

As I walked over to the farthest window I didn't open it until Neru had confirmed weather it was locked or not. Since it sounded like Neru pondered over the questioned Yowane-san had spoken up before Neru did.

"I don't think so us _'housekeepers'_ or _'maids'_ as the common term we don't go near this part of the castle mainly since we were never told that there was a room like this!"

"You seem very impressed and excited about this why is that?"

"Oh well I always liked fairy tales and this reminds me of when _'Cinderella'_ went to the ball and found her _'Prince Charming'_ I found it romantic"

_Aaand I feel horrible for tainting her innocence with my presence_

"But would a _'Prince Charming'_ go as far as a _'Romeo'_?"

I was shocked by what Neru said and it looked like Yowane-san was too but then I felt concerned for Neru. Doesn't make it better that I can't see what's Neru's facial expression at the moment and I didn't want to expose her in anyway so I didn't say anything. We all stayed quiet and the sound of the wall fully closing echoed throughout the room moment later Neru turned around.

"What's with the awkward silence? We gotta go before they get anywhere near here"

"Oh right…here I'll go out first so Neru help Yowane-san down also keep an ear out for a Blue Jay"

"Right…y'know ya was always the weird one outta the two of us"

I gave Neru a cheeky grin then jumped out the window and since the window was still a little high I landed on my feet with a soft thud. Looking around to see if there was anyone nearby and thankfully there wasn't I imitated a Blue Jay call. It looked like Neru got the message and sent Yowane-san out the window. I caught her before she landed and gently put her down so Neru doesn't kill me then came out Neru who no joke looked like a bandit. Once we all confirmed none of us left anything behind Neru grabbed a large stick and tried to close the window. It sort of failed but Neru did manage to close it but not completely.

"Ok I think that's it"

"Neru the window isn't fully closed"

"We gotta get back somehow right? I did it on purpose ok? Now let's go I wanna head into town I wanna get….mom…something…"

_She's still aiming for that…?! Wow…'love' really is something…but then again I shouldn't be so surprised_

"Hai, hai well Yowane-san you know the route better then both of us lead the way"

"Yes your highness"

Neru and I both followed Yowane-san so we don't get lost but a few minutes before we got to the front gate of the town Neru brought up a good point. Also the gate wasn't much of a gate it was more of an arch way with our family crest at the center to show it was a part of our kingdom. Plus the name of the town that was right below it.

"I don't think ya should call us _'Highness'_ or _'Oujo-sama'_ when we're in town it'd blow our cover y'know"

"Neru does make a good point and calling us by our family name is a definite no so on that note I'm Luka the elegant beauty and that's Neru"

"Oi, Oi at least give me somethin' to brag with or give yourself a proper introduction if ya ain't!"

"Sorry Shorty but I got the good looks and the body you just got aura that you mess up with your hot headedness"

"Bite me-!"

Both our arguing stopped after we heard a soft giggle and our full attention went towards Yowane-san. Who was now bursting with laughter I looked over at Neru and she did the same that's when we cracked a smile. Then our attention went back to Yowane-san and that's when all three of us laughed together. We stopped our laughing after a bit and that's when Yowane-san went bright red and franticly started to look for a response.

"S-S-Sorry I just thought you two get along really well and well-"

"Ahaha its fine plus I told you to relax when you're with us before right?"

"Ah hai Lu-Luka…san"

"There we go! Now let's go sightseeing it's been forever since I have!"

"Since we _BOTH_ had I live with that _oh so majestic elegant beauty have ya forgotten Luka-sama_?"

I laughed nervously since Neru's voice was in a sour tone on that's when I knew to back off knowing Neru she'd probably murder me in my sleep if she could. As Neru and Yowane-san walked pass me and I soon followed them walking over to Yowane-san's side. When we entered the town I finally put on the hood of my majestic blue robe. I looked around and I felt as if I was at a different place. All the different smells of food filled my nose immediately and even the sounds of chatter from the people around us filled my ears. I'm pretty sure I looked like a toddler who came into town for the first time. Glancing over at Neru and it looks like she was enjoying the smell of food and the different scenery as much as I was. Both of us frantically looked around getting mesmerized by everything we saw. We went and saw everything from the food shops to the blacksmith store and we even managed to go into a clothing store. Most of the clothing was simple but very stylish and it didn't come in a lot of colors but it was nice breath of fresh air from what me and Neru wear. While walking around the town I managed to over hear some people talk about a festival that's being held around here.

"A festival…?"

"Oh that's right your high- um Luka-san you don't know about it do you?"

"Nope not a clue right Neru?"

"Speak for yourself Luka I already knew bout the festival that'll be held around here right Yowane?"

"Correct it's actually not that far from here would you like to go?"

"That's an obvious yes Luka ya coming?"

"Hold it! I don't know about this festival yet! What's it about? And yes I'm going why wouldn't I go?!"

"Well the festival is really just to celebrate the coming of spring it started yesterday actually so today is the last day of the festival"

"Yea so we lucked out really hard for today so let's go see when the _Haru Matsuri_ will start"

We went around asking when the festival would start and they all told us it would start around five in the evening. But we all decided to go towards the street where the festival would be held and to my surprise it was really crowded even if the festival hasn't started.

"Wow this place is still pretty crowded"

"Yea but it's filled with mercenaries so watch your back Luka"

_I'm not THAT dumb!_

"Oh ha-ha very funny Neru but we look like one of them so it shouldn't be in too much trouble"

"Famous last words y'know"

"We should get going…Luka-san…Neru-san you two are making a scene"

"Let's just look around I still wanna buy something for…mom…"

I nudged Neru with my elbow a bit right after she had said it was a gift for_ 'mom'_ and I managed to get her to blush a bright scarlet. She suddenly walked off a bit and Yowane-san and I had to chase her a bit granted we lost her a bit. The crowd was too much for us and we really lost her so we started to ask around if anyone has seen a short blonde with a red robe on.

"How on earth did we have to lose a short blonde with a BRIGHT RED robe on?! And in a huge crowd none the less!"

"Well…Neru-san is short so…not that I'm making fun of it! It's just…it's like finding a needle in a hay stack…again I'm not trying to poke fun because she's short!"

_My god…she just dragged the hell out of Neru…THAT'S HALERIOUS!_

"I get it just…don't say that in front of Neru…her uh she'll blow up she never liked it when people made fun of her height…"

_And if you of all people make fun of it she would be depressed about it for too long to deal with or for it to be funny anymore_

"Ha-Hai…but we should keep asking for help…should we split up to cover more ground?"

"Yea it probably would be for the better where should we regroup? Since you know this place better you should choose Yowane-san"

"Then…the bakery that's near the entrance from where we came from"

"The one next to the blacksmith Neru wanted to go see?"

"Yes that same one"

"Then we'll meet there before noon and if you find her wait in that spot and don't look for me it will be more confusing and troublesome that way"

"Hai I will go this direction then see you then Luka-san oh actually before I go here the queen gave this to me but I wasn't allowed to open it she only told me to give it to you"

"Hm? Oh sure I'll let you know if it's anything important Yowane-san"

Yowane-san nods and heads off towards the opposite direction from where I was. As I lost sight of her I made sure no one had hurt her or try anything funny. I didn't want my sister's happiness to be damaged in any way possible. I also made a mental note to check what was in the bag Yowane-san got from mom but I can guess what it was.

_I wish I can find that special someone like Neru soon…_

Walking around the town I tried to think of places Neru would go to and since she kept on wanting to get Yowane-san a gift. Or should I say _'mom's'_ gift? But I went around trying to find of places Neru would go to get a gift or places gift like things were sold. I passed by over ten shops but neither had a short blonde walking around and neither had seen one. Eventually it was about an hour until noon when I came across a small shop that sold an array of different things like hair pins, chairs, lamps. I thought the variety of stuff was weird but the sign at the top of the store made it disappear.

"A miscellaneous shop huh? Maybe I'll find Neru here"

Walking into the store I was greeted by two children who were bubbling with energy. I say children but one of them looks about my age and the other looks about fifteen-ish. The young fifteen-ish blonde girl was wearing an orange skirt length dress with a stripe of white going down the middle. The laces made an _'X'_ pattern down to her abdomen. The sleeves of the orange dress were quite long it went a little further than the young girl's skirt. On the top of her short bright blonde hair was a huge bow that was held on an Alice band and her bangs where held up with four hair pins that were white. The other girl had on just about the same thing but the sleeves were a lot shorter and the length of the skirt was to her knees. There weren't any laces around her chest but instead around her waist and arms her hair was shorter too. More messy and it looked like it was a light reddish blonde color.

"Hiya! Want anything from the store? Rin can help! Like I helped the other blonde girl!"

"Wait was that blonde short? And had on a red robe?"

"Yeah? Why are you friends with her?"

"Yes! Have you seen her?! I lost her in a huge crowd and I've been trying to find her!"

"Well she's about as short as Rin-chan here so I can't say I've seen her"

"OI! What the hell did I say bout my height! And blue-eyes ya never helped me once ya just left me locked up in a room!"

Neru's voice was heard though out the room but she was nowhere to be found. Then a flash of red came through the window as it shattered. Neru landed in front of the blue-eyed blonde and grabbed her dress looking like she was about to murder her. I knew when to back off when Neru got super pissed off. But sadly at this moment in time I had to step in and do something or else all hell would break loose.

"Neru I don't think you should kill one of the employees"

"Stay outta this Lu-!"

"Wait hold it time out employee?! I maybe short but I'm the owner! Well one of them at least Len-Len is the other owner"

"I don't give a dam if you're the owner or not ya ain't got any right to lock me in a room!"

"Well you said you wanted help right and Rin did help! I locked you in a room that had the most beautiful things in the store!"

"I call bullshi-!"

"Neru that's enough! Mom told us not to get into trouble and I'm not gonna let you disobey mom's word!"

My voice came out stern and louder than ever before and Neru's shocked expression showed it. Everyone else around me was just as shocked as Neru but my attention wasn't on them it was on my sister. I kept my stern look as Neru slowly let's go of the blue eyed blonde's dress and stepped away from her. Neru looked at me and them dropped her gaze towards the floor and didn't make a single noise. I calmed down after a bit and then spoke in a slightly annoyed manner.

"You herd mom Neru she wasn't going to help us if dad caught word of what you did out and about in town and doesn't make it better that you're not on good terms with him"

"Technically it wasn't my fault for what had happened that day but-"

I glared at Neru and she got the message and stopped speaking all together. I covered my face with my hand to calm down faster and took a few deep breaths. Finally gaining composure I apologized to everyone in the room for losing my temper. They were quick to forgive me and I appreciated that they were. But I still felt bad for it so I offered to repay for the shattered window and they kept saying it was fine but I insisted until they accepted my offer.

"Anon what's with the racket?"

"Onee-chan ohayo~!"

"Anon…it's not morning anymore…"

"Rin what disaster did you cause now? Hm? Oh, we have customers sorry for whatever my sister has done to you two"

"My sister as well she can be super hyper active but she can be an air head sometimes sorry about that"

"No not at all it's just my younger sister here was about to murder one of the owners here"

"I can't let that happen but I can let you get a hit on Rin here"

"Don't say that Neru will take it too far"

"No I ain't I'm just gonna…right….I won't do anythin'…"

I only glared at Neru and she got the message backing down I told the blue-eyed blonde boy it was ok. But he did start to argue with what seemed like his sister while the other apricot haired girl looked worried for her own sibling I'm assuming. Neru tugged my sleeve and started to pull me aside to talk in private making sure no one herd us we whispered.

"What now Neru? If is to ask for permission to hit the blonde girl over there that's a no"

"What? No! I wanna ask how much money we have to spend. I think I found the perfect gift for Yowane!"

"Eh~ what is it~?"

"Hm! Uh well y-ya ain't gotta look at me in a teasin' matter!"

"Oh come on~ siblings do this~"

I kept on teasing Neru about her gift until she gave in. Granted by the time she caved in her face was bright red from my constant teasing. While the arguing in the background from the other siblings sounded like it escalated pretty quickly. But I ignored it and it looked like Neru did too.

"Fine! If I tell ya will ya stop teasin' me?!"

"If I'm satisfied with the answer I receive then yes if not then no"

"Son of a-!"

"Language"

"…Biscuit…why'd ya do this to me…"

"What can I say? I drive a large bargain but come on what's the gift?"

"Come're follow me to the back of the store"

Neru starts to walk to the back of the store and I followed. We stopped at a small table were hair clips were at. I looked around and it seemed like the most expensive items were kept in the back. While I was looking around a bit Neru had tugged my robe again and showed me a hair clip from the table in front of us. It was a nice golden hair clip with a beautiful rose design on it in the middle of the rose was a small ruby like gem. I had to give Neru a lot of credit since I never thought Neru would be able to pick out something as beautiful as this. Giving Neru a reassuring smile I patted her head and told her it was a great gift to give Yowane-san. She smiled and started to get really excited about getting it and giving it to Yowane-san.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"I'm positive she'll like it I mean who wouldn't it's a really pretty hair clip I'll give you credit for following mom's requests of not making it too flashy"

"Well…that's the first request…not so sure `bout the last one…"

"You're right…let's go see how much it is then I'll go complain on how expensive it is"

Neru gave a swift nod then grabbed the hair clip with great care as if it was a new born. I smiled to myself as we headed towards the owners. When we saw them however it seemed like the fight had cooled down but both blue-eyed blonde siblings were mad at each other to even look at each other. We walked up to the long haired apricot girl who had a side pony-tail like Neru.

"Uhh…excuse me but how much does this hair clip cost?"

"Hm? Oh sorry about the racket the Kagamine twins have caused is there anything you want help with?"

"Yea do ya how much does this hair clip cost?"

"Oh this! This is actually our most expensive item in the store it's 7,637.86 yen ($68.25 US dollars)"

_Holy crap that's expensive!_

"Geh…! Wh-Why's it so expensive…?"

"Well this type of design is hard to execute in general even so on this type of metal plus the red gem in the middle here is quite rare because its hand crafted by the person who made this so it's basically a collector's item in a way"

_So why was it on a small table in the back with no security what so ever?_

"But why's it- never mind can we buy this?"

"Sure follow me to the cash register"

Neru and I followed the side pony-tailed girl and we paid for Neru's gift at the cash register. I was impressed by the girl's mathematic abilities and it looked like Neru was also. She bagged it and warped the hair clip neatly and carefully so it wouldn't brake. When the green-eyed girl was done she handed us our purchase with a smile and we took it we both shot back a smile. Before we left I made Neru apologize once again for both her behavior and the window she smashed.

_Oh that's right the bag!_

"Excuse me but how much does it cost to repair your window?"

"Oh you don't have to go that far! It's fine really we've been meaning to replace it anyway"

"Is that so? Then let me pay for your new window it's the least we can do"

"No it's fine-"

"I'd advise ya to accept the offer cause this one here won't take no for an answer y'know"

"Who's the idiot who broke the window in the first place?!"

Neru backed down then said nothing else throughout the rest of the conversation. The green-eyed girl gave in a nervous laughter and told us she'll contact us when she needs the money. Since I couldn't give her our actual address I told her find a girl with white hair and ruby red eyes. She seemed to get the message and gave a nod. After that whole scenario we left and we both headed out to find Yowane-san. I told Neru were we had planned to meet at and Neru insisted we ran to get to her faster. I gave in so we ran towards Yowane-san when she was within eye shot I saw she was quietly standing by the blacksmith playing with her bangs. Neru looked happy to see her but she got really nervous when reality hit her and I was going to tease her again but decided not to. She hid the bag that held her gift for Yowane-san and made sure it wasn't noticeable to her. Then Neru called out to Yowane-san and she looked up at us and she seemed relieved to see us.

"You're back Luka-san and it seems like you found Neru-san!"

"Yes…it seemed like she got lost somewhere over there"

"Oh did Neru-san get lost while trying to find a gift for the que-ahem your mother?"

"Yeah and it seems like she couldn't find anything"

"…Yea I couldn't find anythin' for ma so I'll see if I can find anythin' for her later…"

_Good she followed up with something even though her face is bright red…right now would be the perfect time to tease her…but let's not_

"That's sweet of you! I wish I could give my mom something"

"Oh sorry Yowane-san did your mom…?"

"Oh no, no it's just she lives pretty far from here and I don't have to many breaks around your household"

"I see…"

"Well won`cha want to see your ma again? Or at least see her around the holidays? We can arrange somethin' for ya if ya want?"

"It would be nice to see her around the holiday and I would love to see her again in general but both my mom and I knew what I got myself into when I decided to work for you and your family so it's ok you don't have to arrange anything for me"

Yowane-san smiled and didn't seem bothered by it but I felt bad for her in every way. I couldn't really grasp the meaning of not being able to see your own mother for a while. Even though mom would go out to a different kingdom for meetings and stuff we would always see her again. Also who knows if Yowane-san's mom knows if she's safe or not let alone alive and healthy. I glanced over at Neru and she felt the same way I did but we both said nothing to Yowane-san. But we both knew what we wanted to give to her as a gift for all her hard work if needed to.

"Shall we go look for a place to eat? Cause I'm gettin' kinda hungry"

"Oh I found a really nice area with a really pretty view shall we go there?"

We all agreed to let Yowane-san lead us through the crowd to a place a lot less quiet with little to no people around us. We took seat at the top of a hill and started to eat our lunch as we bask in the scenery. We stayed sitting on the hill relaxing for a while longer Neru decided to take a nap while Yowane-san and I played a round of _'Shiritori'_. By the time our first round of _'Shiritori'_ ended the sun getting ready to set.

_Jeez I never knew Yowane-san was so good at 'Shiritori' she gave me a run for my money_

"That was fun Luka-san but if we don't wake up Neru-san we won't make it to explore the festival"

"Yeah but Neru's a heavy sleeper…oh, I got an idea!"

"Hm?"

I asked if Yowane-san can lend me her ear and she nodded I whispered to her to do something and she was super embarrassed when I saw her face. She wanted to protest but I told her it would surely wake up Neru. That's when she caved in and went by Neru's side doing what I told her and to my amusement Neru shot up sitting straight then dying of embarrassment. Her reaction was better when she saw what Yowane-san was doing so I was dying laughing throughout the entire ordeal. But I did feel slightly bad for Yowane-san since she was beat red and looked like she wanted to go hide in a hole and never come out.

"Pfft AHAHAHAHAHAHA! The look on your face Neru is priceless! And then you-AHAHAHA!"

"You little-! I get ya back for this!"

"If you can catch me that is~!"

I ran away as Neru got up from the ground and was ready to chase me. I instinctively ran further into the woods that were near where we were at. Only slowing down when I had lost Neru but the cause of it was me getting lost in the words.

"Now I've done it! Where on earth am I?"

_Hell I need a miracle to get out of here since everything looks the same…_

"Excuse me are you lost? I can help you find your way back if you are"

I turned around towards the sound of a sweet soft sounding voice that came from behind me and I was met with teal eyes. A girl with a pale red robe but it had a small golden design on it she wasn't wearing the hood so I got a good look at her teal hair that was tied up in twin tails. Her dress was skirt and it was a turquoise color and she had on a pair of brown boots with black stockings on. She looked younger than me and she was shorter than me but not as short as Neru.

_***Doki-kyun***_

_Hm…? Why did by heart just skip a beat…?_

"Excuse me?"

"Huh…? Oh yeah um who uh are you if you don't mind me asking"

"Oh that's right sorry I'm Hatsune Miku feel free to call me Miku! And you? What's your name?"

"Oh mine? Oh um I'm Me-Mekurine Luka"

_I managed to save it somehow…I have to tell Neru to make up a family name or go along with mine_

"Then…Luka-chan! Nice to meet you Luka-chan!"

"Hai nice to meet you…Miku-san…"

Miku-san gave me a huge smile and started to lead me outside the forest. I don't know why but I felt comfort and at ease just walking by her. Then my heart would beat so fast when she would call my name. Even just hearing her voice made me feel like I could sleep to it but I didn't know why it did never falling in love was hard. Granted mom knows but said it would happen naturally but dad would force me to meet people and see if I like them or not. I really hated it so the whole marriage thing doesn't fix my bitter feeling for it.

_Ugh…I should stop thinking about the arrange marriage nothing good will come out of it…I should also ask Neru what this feeling is…that is right after she kills me…_

* * *

**Me: There that's the end of this one folks what'd ya think? Took forever but I think it turned out ok**

**Luka: Mekurine…? Really…*sighs*well it is not as bad as I thought…**

**Miku: *Giggle*I find it funny so I like it but why do I only appear at the very end? I thought I was a main character too!**

**Me: Well it is your first encounter with each other so it's only natural right?**

**Miku: *Pout*I guess so…**

**Me: Oh living up you'll get all the screen time next chapter since it's yours**

**Luka: Setsuna-san is right Miku plus*Soft smile*I know you did a good job with your chapter**

**Miku: Luka-chan…*Sly grin*can I get a reward for all my hard work~?**

**Luka: Should you now?**

**Me: Can we finish before everyone reading this starts to play **_**'Magnet'**_** furiously in the background?**

**Luka: Hm? Oh yes we should sorry Miku but your reward will have to wait**

**Miku: Aww…but I can wait as much as time as long as you give me my reward**

**Me: Well shit it's too late now but before we leave readers turn down the music and listen to me readers this chapter and next chapter will be the only chapters for a while that the covers will be different the third chapter will be the main cover for a good while until I decide to change it so enjoy the cover of this chapter and next chapter if ya like it enjoy it while it lasts!**

**Miku: *Grin*and I hope you continue to read the next chapter which is my point of view!**

**Luka: Right we hope to see you readers next time**

**Luka+Miku+Me: Sarabara~!**


	2. Miku's POV

**Me: And we're back aren't we? Long time no read right?**

**Luka: Very hello again everyone**

**Me: And-!**

**Miku: And it's my chapter~! Hello to everyone who continued to read!**

**Me: Why…why does Miku-nee always steal my spotlight…?*Cries***

**Luka: Spotlight…snatched…!*Sips tea***

**Miku: I will have all the spotlight! *Cat like grin***

**Me: But I'm the author…well time to have another job if it ain't the author**

**Luka: Well just be the artist well done on the cover by the way Setsuna-san**

**Me: Maybe I should also thank you Luka-nee I got better than last time but enough of that you excited about your chapter Miku-nee?**

**Miku: Very! I had so much fun doing this chapter with everyone on the set!*Smile***

**Me: And very funny too the amount of times you all failed at acting out the lines was super hilarious*Laughs***

**Luka: Miku here did some pretty funny mistakes even with my chapter we all failed at one point in time*Laughs***

**Miku: Oh yeah! Remember how the door didn't open?*Laughs* Then there was when you and Neru-chan threw your shirts*Laughs even more***

**Me: *Laughs*Holy crap that was the best part! But anyway we should start shouldn't we?**

**Miku: We should! So all together now!**

**Luka+Miku+Me: I/Setsuna-san/Set-chan owns nothing and we hope you readers will continue to read this as it goes on!**

Royalty Means Nothing Without You

Chapter Two: Miku's POV: A Village Girl With The Heart Of Gold

"So Luka-chan where are you from?"

"What do mean? I'm from here"

"Don't give that Luka-chan I have never seen you around the village so are you a traveler of some sort? Maybe a merchant? You do dress like one"

I had waited for my answer from Luka-chan who took a while to answer me as if she was contemplating her answer. I never was someone to nag someone for how long they take to respond to a question because I always had liked their response. But it was also my down fall since if I get interested enough in them I would eventually fall for them. Then it would turn into me confessing my feelings for said person then it would be the two same answers. _'Oh I like you but as a friend' _or _'I can't like you back since I'm already with someone'_. Finally ending with me going home with tears in my eyes then meeting someone else two weeks time repeating the same thing like a broken record. Even my brother had become worried about me and how I would return home in tears.

The only real time someone had reciprocated my feelings was a knight in blue. We had managed to date each other for three weeks and it was going well. But after a job he had taking up a job in another kingdom he acted differently. After a day or so he broke it off after he had realized he swung the other way telling me sorry for what had happen between us. The knight in blue had also told me he has falling for a boy in the village at first glance. I remember coming back home that day just destroyed crying like no tomorrow in Onii-chan's arms. I forgiven the knight in blue and we're now good friends but after him that was my breaking point. I basically gave up on the idea of romance while still yearning for it as more time went on.

_Why can't I have the romance story I always wanted…_

"Oh well I'm just a wonderer going were my feet take me really"

"Really?! I always wanted to meet a wonderer! They say wonderers take the seasons with them! Granted it's just a myth but still! That's so leeking amazing! Ah-!"

_Oh no I did it again…!_

"Um sorry it just-"

"Pfft, Ahahaha! I never thought someone would use a vegetable as a word! That's quiet _leeking_ amazing I should say!"

_Eh…? Did she just…_

I instinctively blushed at Luka-chan's teasing and started to hide my face as Luka-chan continued to laugh at me and my way of speaking. She also continued to tease me a bit more and I couldn't help but to hide my face even more while walking faster leaving Luka-chan behind.

"Ah! Wait Miku-san don't leave me behind! I won't be able to get back into the village!"

"I'll walk slower when you stop teasing me Luka-chan!"

"Ok, ok I'll stop the teasing it's just I thought it was _cute_ the way you do that as if it was natural as if everyone does it"

"Mm-! Mou! I said stop with the teasing or else I'll leave you behind!"

"But I'm not teasing I'm telling the truth! Wait-! Miku-san hold up!"

I walked faster but I could tell Luka-chan was still close behind tailing me. Still hiding my red hot face I got back to the village as did Luka-chan. I was getting ready to protest and whine about her teasing me but then something else had happened to beat me to it. A short blonde along with a tall busty white haired girl had come up beside Luka-chan. The blonde girl had given me a shock when she had grabbed Luka-chan's ear and yanked it up to her ear. Luka-chan looked like she was in pain as the white haired girl panicked and tried to stop the blonde but failing at it.

"LUUKAAA! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YA BEEN!? IT'S ALMOST FIVE IN THE EVENIN'!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow hold it! Neru ow-! Let go of my ear it hurts!"

"GOOD LET IT HURT! THIS SHOULD BE A LESSON FOR MESSIN' WITH ME!"

"Ok! I got it I won't tease you like that again! Just-! OW!"

_What in the leek is happening…?_

"Ne-Neru-san…! Please let go of Luka-san…! You're making a scene and people are starting to stare at us…!"

The quarrel between the three had left me dumb struck for a moment as the events of the quarrel had unfolded even more. That's when I noticed all the glares from the village folk as they stopped and stared at us mumbling to each other about the events in front of them. At the moment I wanted to hide but then something hit me when the blonde spoke.

"Wait excuse me um…"

_Ahh! I don't know now her name-! She doesn't look like she's older than me but looks can be deceiving_

"Blonde-san...?"

"…Akita…Akita Neru…not Blonde-san…anyway whad'ya need?"

_She sounds like she's in a bad mood…_

"Ri-Right…um what time is it…again?"

"It's bout five why ya ask?"

"Have somewhere to go Miku-san-OW!"

"Shut it Luka I ain't done with ya yet!"

"Yes actually sorry for the meet and run approach but I have to go oh um here"

I reached into my pocket and took out a flyer giving it to Akita-chan. She looked at it in a confused way then handing it to the white haired lady beside her. She looked at it then beamed in delight then looked at me in full excitement. Luka-chan wanted to see the flyer but got yanked by the ear again still crying out in pain but Akita-chan kept her hold.

"Um…!"

"Hatsune Miku feel free to call me Miku!"

"Miku-chan I never knew there was a sweets café around here!"

"Well now you do but I have to get going feel free to stop by the store if you want! Bye Luka-chan Ne-chan and Prettyonee-san!"

I ran off after saying my good-bye's hearing Ne-chan complaining about something as it sounded like Luka-chan was in more pain. I couldn't help but look back for a second and I saw Ne-chan and Luka-chan arguing some more. I couldn't help but giggle as I ran off back home of course there were a few detours of helping people along the way. Eventually I made it back home and it was about an hour after I had said good-bye to Luka-chan. I was a couple of steps away when I heard man asking for help from people. I turned around to see a knight from the royal family with long purple hair. Beside him was another knight in red with short brown hair.

_I wonder what they need…_

"Miku! Oi get over here we need your help!"

"Hm…?"

I turned back around towards a voice I know all too well. A teal haired man was outside the house waving at me to get my attention. He was wearing the same type of boots I was and had on black pants and a red shirt. I smiled and ran over to him and the man patted my head in delight and smiled back at me.

"Mikuo-nii I'm back!"

"Welcome back Miku did any good deeds around the village? Helped someone like you always do with that big heart of yours?"

"Yup! I helped a few people along the way here oh! But I met a wonderer in the woods today! She was lost in the woods so I helped her find her way back"

"A wonderer huh? Don't they say wonderers take the seasons with them? Managed to ask her if it's true?"

"Ah…! That's what I forgot to as her! Mou! She kept teasing me that I forgot all about it!"

"Ahaha did you do the _'leek'_ thing again?"

"Yeah…"

_I wish I never did gain the habit of having to use a vegetable as a word…it's kind of embarrassing especially when I let it slip in front of adults…_

"Oh cheer up Miku I'm sure that she didn't mean it in a bad way but come on mom wants our help to set up before the last day of the _Haru Matsuri_ finally starts"

I nodded in delight as both Mikuo and I head to the kitchen at the back of the store. There I met mom who was covered in flour, sugar and most likely baking soda as well. Even if she had on an apron some of it still managed to get on her dress and a bit of her face. I glanced over at Mikuo-nii who did the same thing and we both looked over at mom again and laughed. Mom laughed along with us as she gave us a hug and kisses _'hello'_.

"Mom~ you're messing up our clothing~"

"Yeah mom weren't you the one who said not to mess up our clothing~?"

"Oh shush you two can't I hug my two favorite kids?"

"Mom…~ didn't you say you needed help?"

"Opening the shop yes since I'm already done with the baking so you two get clean and change so you can help I'll be back after I clean up myself"

We both nodded as mom left to go upstairs to clean up both me and Mikuo where covered in flour but not as much as mom so we didn't need a bath like she did. So we both decided to try and wipe it off clean and we managed to wipe everything off. Mikuo had brought me a white apron that matched his putting it on we discussed who does what. After coming to the conclusion that I'm at the front of the house and he's at the register I went and opened the shop just shy of six thirty.

***Jing-a-ling***

"Hello and welcome to the shop a table for how many?"

_Hm? Oh hey it's the purple and red knight I saw earlier_

"Pardon the intrusion but may we ask for your help?"

"No problem I enjoy helping others how may I help?"

"Well both me and my companion are from the royal castle apart of the royal guards and we are here to ask if you seen two girls?"

"Um…I don't want to be rude but…"

"Excuse Gakupo here sweetie but have you seen a tall girl about my height with long pink hair and crystal blue eyes along with a short long haired blonde with honey colored eyes?"

_That's quiet descriptive…_

I gave the question a bit of thought and pondered over it for a bit thinking if I have seen anyone with that descriptive. I was about to say no when the image of Luka-chan came to mind along with Ne-chan and the Prettyonee-san. I didn't really see remember their hair color granted I couldn't really see it since it was covered up by their robes. But what did stick with me were Ne-chan's amber eyes that looks like a bar of gold along with Luka-chan's crystal blue eyes that where very beautiful. Sadly I couldn't really see the Prettyonee-san's eyes but her snow white hair was very pretty like a cloud in the sky it looked soft.

_Since Luka-chan's and Ne-chan's eyes are pretty I'm sure the Prettyonee-san's eyes are as beautiful as theirs_

"Um, I can't really say I have seen them but and I'm not sure if it's useful to you but I do remember seeing two girls with amber eyes and crystal blue eyes…if that helps…?"

"Any information is helpful information dear but mind telling us where the last time was you saw them and if you know where they are going?"

"Well I'm sure you know about the forest near here well they were near there by the edge of the village near the flower shop owned by Yuzuki Yukari"

"The Yuzuki Flower shop am I wrong miss?"

"Nope that's the one and I'm not so sure where they were going I'm sorry but that's all I know"

"I see…well thank you for the information sweet heart farewell then"

The red knight along with the purple one bowed and took their leave pretty sure they went to Yukari's store or at least around there to get some clues of where Luka-chan and Ne-chan went. I went back to work after thinking why they were looking for those two people. Time went on and the store was busy as ever as the night of the Haru Matsuri was full of people enjoying the festival. Eventually Mikuo-nii and I managed to get a break from the herd of people who would endlessly come through the door. Granted we were still open for business but not many people came in as when we just opened.

"Ugh…finally it's cool down time…"

"Yeah but we're still open Mikuo-nii so there isn't much of a relaxation period"

"Mi-chan is right Mi-kun but talking about that Mi-chan what did the two knights want when we just opened?"

"Oh about that they're from the royal guard court and are looking for two people and they were asking me if I ever seen them"

"Well who are they looking for?"

"They're looking for a tall girl with pink hair and crystal blue eyes along with a short blonde with honey colored eyes"

_Oh wait Ne-chan had blonde hair didn't she?_

"Have you seen them Mi-chan?"

"No but I have seen two girls with crystal blue eyes and amber eyes couldn't see their hair color"

_Aah I lied_

"Hmm…well be careful who knows-"

***Jing-a-ling***

As if on cue Luka-chan, Ne-chan and the Prettyonee-san came in the shop and we all turned around to see them. Luka-chan smiled and waved at me while Ne-chan played it cool but still saying hi and the Prettyonee-san shyly entered the store. Mikuo-nii was already getting ready to ring them up as mom went to the back while I fixed myself then went up to them. As I was walking towards them Luka-chan and Ne-chan sounded like they were getting ready to argue.

_This will probably be awkward if they started to argue_

"Hello and welcome to the store are party for three?"

"Yea, thanks twin tails also mind if we ask for a seat near the back of the store?"

"Um…ok? Away from the windows or…?"

"Away from them would be nice thank you Miku-san"

I didn't question why they chose such an odd place to sit so I just took them to the back like they had asked. Ne-chan sat across from the Prettyonee-san while Luka-chan sat next to the Prettyonee-san they all ordered after a bit of asking what we have. After taking they're order I went to Mikuo-nii who went to where mom was to get the order ready.

_Hmm…maybe I should tell Luka-chan about the purple and red knight that came in looking for someone and that one out of two someone is Ne-chan_

"Hai here you go Miku one coffee black with sugar, one macha latte, and one honey iced tea"

"Hai~ how long until there sweets they ordered are ready Mikuo-nii?"

"Not long just take these to them I'll ask mom a time before you come back to the counter I'll have an answer for you"

I nodded and headed back towards Luka-chan's table to serve up their drinks. When they spotted me with the tray of drinks they all beamed in delight. Even Ne-chan who saw me was beaming even if it didn't really look like it especially with the slight scrawl on her face. The Prettyonee-san ordered the black coffee Luka-chan asked for the macha latte while Ne-chan had the honey iced tea.

"There you go I hope it's to your taste and enjoy your time in our shop"

"Thanks twin tails ya should keep in mind I'm very picky on how I like my drinks to be served"

"That's very true but if Neru likes it then you know it's good! So keep that in mind too Miku-san"

I smiled and nodded at them that's when Mikuo-nii called me over motioning to me to come over while pointing at something behind him. I got the message and excused myself from Luka-chan's table going over to Mikuo-nii.

"Is there food ready?"

"No I'm just warning you about what the knights told you"

"They're not bad people Mikuo-nii…!"

"Oh yeah? Want to test that Miku? Why not tell them about the knights and see what their reaction is huh?"

"Humph maybe I will and I'll prove you wrong!"

Our little argument didn't mean much I knew that. Mikuo-nii was just doing it to prevent me from getting hurt I knew it all. Yet I defended those three as if it was the most precious thing in the world to me. But a part of me was scared…scared if I asked them and they turned pale that I'll never be able to see them again. Won't be able to look into Luka-chan's beautiful crystal blue eyes anymore…

_Wh-What am I thinking…I can't go down this path it would just end the same way as the others…leaving me with a broken heart…_

"Anyway here's their order one order of dango and two orders of sakura mochi…"

"Right I'll go give them their order…"

"…Miku listen I don't want to see you hurt anymore…you out of everyone in the world shouldn't be in pain…especially someone with as big as a heart as yours seeing the good in everyone even willing to give them a second chance when they betrayed you…just-"

"I know Mikuo-nii…you're just looking out for me I know that…yet I can't help it…"

_Being nice and having a heart of gold like everyone says can be the most painful thing of all…_

I heard Mikuo-nii give a soft sigh as he reached out to pat my head. I didn't say anything nether did I reject his actions I just stayed quiet. When Mikuo-nii stopped I grabbed the tray of food slowly walking over to Luka-chan and her friends.

_There's no way Luka-chan is a bad person right? I mean she was nice to me she did tease me but it wasn't on any ill will…Ne-chan isn't bad either despise the look on her face and the way she acts she's a very nice person…!_

"Miku-san, are you ok?"

"Huh?"

"The hell do ya mean _'huh?'_ twin tails ya just been standin' there for a while with our order in your hand"

"Is everything all right Miku-chan?"

"Ah…um well…I just been thinking about something that's all"

"Is everything all right Miku-san?! Are you mixed in some trouble or bad people?! I'll help in any way possible!"

Luka-chan's response was full of worry as it was sincere. But it did give me a scare since her response was blurted out right after she shot up from her seat. I laughed nervously and told her it wasn't important but she kept on worrying about me. This made me think that Mikuo-nii was wrong about them being bad people.

_Because if they were bad people Luka-chan wouldn't be worrying so much about me…right?_

"Well it isn't something bad it's just two knights came by the store asking for any clues on the people they were looking for that's…all…"

_Eh…? They look…pale…no…it's all a lie they're not involved in anything bad…!_

"Twin tails…m-mind tellin' us bout the knights? And who they were lookin' for?"

"Well…it was-"

"Miku"

Mikuo-nii had put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him only to see him with a serious look in his eye. He gave everyone around the table a smile only to tell them not to bother me when I'm working. Close to protesting saying they weren't bothering me Mikuo-nii insisted and pulled me away from the table. Then leaned into my ear whispering…

"I don't want to be mean but I told you so they're bad people and I don't want you to go near them understood?"

_They're not bad people…! And I will prove you wrong…!_

"Miku did you hear me?"

"…I did and they're not bad people…Luka-chan isn't a bad person…"

"There you go again letting your heart do the talking again if you keep this up you will end up in the same place as always in your room on your bed crying over it"

I stayed silent since he was right just about every encounter I ever had always ended badly. Whether it was in romance or in a regular friendship I was always the one getting hurt. Time and time again I always had people stand up for me and defend me whenever it happened. But I would always forgive those who had wronged me. Leaving everyone around me thinking about my future and how ruff I would have it.

_Why am I treated like a child who can't do anything for themselves…it's so…frustrating…!_

"Miku here how about you go help mom with what she needs"

"Hai…"

I walk over to the back of the counter and went through a door that leads to the kitchen. I looked over at mom who was humming a soothing melody. Walking closer to her and without a word she looked at me and smiled. She then pulled up two chairs and sat on one only to pat the other seat that was right beside her. I took the hint and went over by her side and sat down next to her.

"So…do you want to talk about it? The little conversation you had with Mi-kun?"

"Wait how did you know?"

"Oh please a mother knows their children best whether it's for the better or worse now come let's talk about it Mi-chan"

"…Mikuo-nii is accusing Luka-chan and her friends that they are bad people…and I think the exact opposite Luka-chan isn't a bad person and neither is Ne-chan…!"

"So why do you think that? You have never met them anywhere other than two random encounters with them am I right? So why are you so sure Mi-chan?"

"I'm sure you know why mom"

_Mom why are you laughing…?_

"Well sometimes it's best to say it out loud then keep it inside Mi-chan…here if you want help on figuring it out I'll lend you a hand why do you want to prove to Mi-kun that Luka-san and her friends aren't bad people?"

"Well I-! I…I…think…she's nice…I mean- well…"

******_*Doki…Doki…Doki Doki Doki*_**

_No…No I decided that I wouldn't-!_

In my panic mom place her hand over mine and brought me closer to her to try and comfort me. As I continued my little panic attack I calmed down slowly as mom stroked my hair. To help me calmed down even more she hummed the melody she was humming when I saw her. Mom always had a way of soothing people by just humming and in a few seconds I calmed down completely.

"Miku-chan…can you my question…?"

"I think…I think I like her…bu-but I decided not to fall in love again! I shouldn't be feeling this it's wrong none the less with a-!"

"You know Miku-chan sometimes our hearts do something we don't expect it to do that's why _'love'_ is such a mysterious thing in life sometimes it's just a moment in time to learn from other times it's the best feeling but as much happiness as it brings there is as much sadness in it…but that's all up to you whether you continue to pursue that love for Luka-san or not…"

"Whether it's painful or not it's my choice to make it that way right…and Luka-chan's if we decide too…d-date…"

_AAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

I blushed at my own statement and mom giggled at my own reaction. As I instinctively hid my face in mom's chest so she couldn't see it. But I'm positive he could feel the heat in my face grow by the second as different scenarios played in my head. From simple ones of Luka-chan giving me some presents to us holding hands to us about to kiss. I basically over heated as the scenarios I imagined grew more and more scandalous. Mom gave another teasing laugh as I continue to overheat from my embarrassment.

"So Mi-chan what do you choose? Would you like to continue this love of yours or would you like to leave it?"

"I…I-I think…I wanna…I think I wanna con…tinue…I wanna continue with my new found love…are you ok with that mom?"

"Fufufu what you choose to do with that new found love is on you and I'll support you no matter what you choose"

"Thanks mom…do you think I have a chance with Luka-chan?"

"Well…in my opinion you're as beautiful as me maybe the slightest bit further than me~"

"Mom~! I want a serious answer…~!"

Mom gave another laugh as she grabbed my face and made me look into her eyes. A smile graced her lips as she kissed my forehead. Then she looked back into my eyes as the smile she had on her face grew even wider.

"What I say is meaningless if you don't have the courage to tell Luka-san how you feel Mi-chan but ultimately the choice isn't mine it's hers"

"You're right…tough love I'm guessing?"

"Very I want my children to experience certain things on their own and be able to make those tough choices on their own this is one of them...but I won't let you go without helping you a bit"

"Hm? What do you mean mom?"

"Well your shift will end soon won't it? How about you go take Luka-san and her friends into the festival once it's done"

"Wait but didn't you say we would work all throughout the festival?"

"Well I'm your boss and the owner of this store so let's just say it's a little special treatment but only for today so don't ask again ok Mi-chan"

Mom ended her sentence with a little wink as she got up from where she sat and headed out the door. While I just sat there in my seat in disbelief and in a bit of confusion by what mom just said but when it finally sank in I beamed in joy. I shot up from my seat and was getting ready to dance in excitement when mom peeked through the door. I blushed and covered my face with my hands and I was sure mom just smiled.

"Mi-chan sorry to interrupt but Luka-san is about to leave so I suggest you go over and say what you need to say"

"Ri-Right…uuu…..and don't spy on me like that mom…."

Mom giggled but didn't say anything she just left right afterword which made me worry a bit. But there was no time for that since Luka-chan was leaving the store soon. I dashed out the back as Mikuo-nii was getting ready to give them their check. But mom grabbed it out of his hands saying she needed him to do some heavy lifting in the back. That's when mom pushed him to the back while handing me the check book whispering a simple…

"Go do your best Mi-chan"

I nodded with a smile and stood there for a moment when it hit me all at once. The realization of having to go up to Luka-chan's table and ask her on a date. Granted it really wasn't a date since Ne-chan and the Prettyonee-san will be there but one can dream. So I kept hold onto the thought as my face felt like it was getting hotter by the second. But I gathered some courage which didn't really helped so much since I just sheepishly walked over to Luka-chan.

_AAAHH! How do I bring it up?! Will Luka-chan be ok with it?! Will she even say yes?! No. Just…just say it to her and worry about it later!_

"Oh hey Twin tails you're back to servin' us what happen? Why'd ya stopped?"

"M-My mom just wanted me to help her for a bit…hehe…um here's y-your um check"

"Thank you Miku-chan Neru-san really liked the tea and sakura mochi"

"She really did! She was like 'This is the best honey iced tea and sakura mochi I've ever had!' with her eyes beaming in delight she took another sip of her drink…continue…"

"OI! No one told ya to say that to her and don't start with your stupid narration Luka!"

_Um…UGH! Say something Miku…! Just say something anything! Just say the things you wanna say follow your mind and repeat it!_

"Um LUkA-chAn!"

_Why did my voice just crack!? And in the worst possible moment!_

"HaI! Ahaha! Sorry just messing with you! But what do you want to ask from me?"

_AAAHHH! This is the worst but I have to say it! Repeat after your mind Miku! Luka-chan…_

"Luka-chan…!"

"Hai"

_Want to join me…_

"Do you want to join me…?"

_During the festival…_

"During the festival…?"

_I said it! Oh my leeking god my heart is about to burst out of my chest! Calm down Miku just breathe deep! I can't pass out before I hear her answer!_

"Sure I know I don't mind Neru, Yowane-san what do you think?"

"Sure I don't mind what about you Neru-san?"

"Nah the more the merrier am I right?"

"There you have it Miku-san looks like you're a part of our little group for the night!"

_KYAAA! I can pass out a happy girl!_

I told them about my shift and how I'll be done in a minute right after I finish with their own table. They all nodded and said they would wait right here for my arrival. I smiled and ran off to the back of the counter and left their check book on top of it. Rushing towards the door to my surprise Mikuo-nii opened the door right before I did. But he wasn't happy to see me and without a word he passed right by me to pick up the check book. I was going to go up to him and ask why he was mad but mom touched my shoulder and shook her head.

"It's best to leave him alone for a bit but you should hurry up and get ready for your group date with Luka-san"

I blushed from ear to ear as I ran away towards my room. I immediately rush to my wardrobe when I opened my door. I went through my wardrobe until I found my red dress which I only wore in special occasions. So it still looked like it was new if someone saw it at first glance. But I did hesitate on whether to wear it or not. Then in a few minutes I decided it was fine to wear it since going on a 'date' with Luka-chan was a special occasion right? So I took off my turquoise on only to put on my red one along with some knee high stripped socks. Looking at the mirror behind my door I kept fixing myself and I'm not gonna lie this…took a bit.

_Hmm…is this too much…? Should I change my hair style? But that would seem like I'm trying too hard…_

***Knock knock***

"Hai who is it!"

"Uhh Miku-san…?"

_EH!? LUKA-CHAN?! WHY IS SHE UP HERE?! Mom must've let Luka-chan up here…!_

"H-Hai…I'll be out in a minute…"

"Ok we'll be outside the store so meet us there"

"Ok..! Um Luka-chan can I ask you something…?"

"Sure ask away Miku-san"

"Who…let you up stairs?"

"Oh um it was your mother she asked me to come get you since she told me you take a bit on getting ready"

_MOM! WHY DID YOU EXPOSE ME!?_

I slowly opened the door since I was basically done changing. And was met with crystal blue eyes that looked shell shocked once they set their sight on me which was sort of...shocking…? I kinda skimmed through that and closed the door behind me to try and hide my blush. I turned around to meet Luka-chan's gaze only to not meet her gaze. She was instead looking at the floor using her hand to lightly cover her mouth all while having a light blush on her face.

_EEHHHH!? NO WAY! DO I HAVE A CHANCE?! OH MY LEEKING VEGITABLE GOD!_

"U-Um Luka-chan why are you blushing…?"

"I…I-I wish I could answer you that Miku-san but I don't know myself w-we should just go down stairs and meet Neru and Yowane-san"

I nod as Luka-chan motioned for me to go down stairs first and I did but I couldn't help but be really nervous. I mean who wouldn't all of a sudden your crush might have just reacted in a way that says 'I think I might like you'. Having that thought in my mind only made me more nervous than before. I tried to relax but I think I did something I shouldn't have.

"What a nice tune your humming Miku-san"

"Eh? Oh um was I humming out loud…? Sorry"

"Don't worry I don't mind if it makes you less tense than before than I don't mind plus it's quiet a lovely tune"

"Really? My mom always tends to hum it even when I and my older brother were little it would always help us calm down"

"I can relate to that…"

_She can…? Come to think of it I don't know where she's from or how she got here or even why she's here in a village like this_

"Mom would always hum a similar tune to Neru and me…it was a special something she would give us…so if we're ever feeling down, home sick or even lonely…just humming the tune would make you feel like you're with her Neru always tends to hum it subconsciously whenever she's alone and I end up humming it whenever I look up at the stars at night or at the sky during the day…"

"…Luka-chan…"

"OI! Can y'all hurry up we gotta hit the stalls now or we ain't gonna get to enjoy anythin'!"

"Ahaha…that's Neru for you but she's right let's go have some fun Miku-san!"

Luka-chan extended out her hand towards me waiting for me to take it and I did shyly. We walked over to the other two hand in hand and it looked like they didn't notice what we were doing. So we all headed towards the festival having some chatter that was much needed. I and the Prettyonee-san whose name was Yowane Haku got along really well. We both bonded over our love for sweets and in a way we nerd-ed out over it. Neru-chan and I didn't really agree on much we were kinda like polar opposite of each other. And we would have our arguments that both Luka-chan and Haku-chan would need to separate us before we blew up over something silly.

"Man was that fun! We should do this again!"

"We should this was super fun maybe we should comeback for the Natsu Matsuri!"

"Oh~ nice idea Haku-chan! We really should in all honesty I would love to see you three in a yukata!"

"I ain't wearin' one so don't ask Twin tails"

"Ehh why not! You would look really nice in one! Not to mention Haku-chan you would look really pretty in a yukata"

I gave Haku-chan a big smile and she started to blush and wave her hands frantically. And she would say things like _'That's not true!'_ or _'Luka-san would look much better in one then me!'_. Granted I would love to see Luka-chan in a yukata she would really pretty. But this made me think about why did Haku-chan never really showed her face. It would always be covered by her long bangs which don't get me wrong her hair is really pretty but I thought it was a shame she did. Haku-chan was still pretty embarrassed about it.

"Well here we are you should head inside your house Twin tails"

"Thanks for showing us around Miku-san"

"No problem it was fun for me to begin with oh but can I do something before we part ways?"

"Sure what do you want to do?"

I motioned for Haku-chan to come over and she did but stopped when she was in ear shot. I motioned again for her to come closer until she gave me her ear but she was still facing everyone else which was perfect for what I'm about to do. I whispered something in her ear then took her by surprise by moving some of her white hair to expose her face more. And I could tell even without looking that Haku-chan was turning red by the second. I looked over at Luka-chan and Neru-chan and asked one question.

"Doesn't Haku-chan look cute without her hair in the way?"

"Holy-! Yeah you look really pretty Yowane-san! Also your eyes are a really nice shade of red like gems!"

"Neru-chan what do you think?"

"Eh- Oh yea um she- yea"

Neru-chan's face started to turn red and really couldn't get a sentence to form so she just nodded with all her embarrassment still on her face. I grinned and encouraged Haku-chan to show her face more she was still embarrassed which I couldn't really have helped on that. So I moved back her bangs to make her less embarrassed which worked but didn't at the same time. Granted she was still embarrassed and still pretty red but she was less tense than before.

"Sorry Haku-chan but I wanted you to see that there was no need for you to hide your face"

"And it's such a shame that you do hide it here mind if I do something with your hair?"

"N-No…but can you not take me by surprise again I know you had a nice intention but I don't like to show my face much"

"Sorry I really am but just us three think you should show your face more"

We continued our conversation as Luka-chan started to fondle with Haku-chan's hair but it looked like she struggled. While Haku-chan and I had some more idle chatter it now was Neru-chan and Luka-chan who was working with her hair. After a few minutes they both said 'done' and to my surprise Haku-chan's hair was now tied back or in this case it was braided back. It was enough to expose Haku-chan's face so her eyes would be visible. But not too much so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable or tense.

"WOW! Luka-chan Neru-chan you two did such a good job!"

"Eh- but how did you tie…?"

"Ah well um I uh I had bought a hair clip for ma but-"

"Is this the gift you wanted to give your mother?! Then you should have just kept it unused"

"No! No it's fine Luka told me ma already had this pin…so yea…y-ya can…keep it Yowane-san"

Haku-chan accepted the gift after a bit and she looked really happy to have gotten it. I only smiled though out the whole ordeal. But then it was time to _really_ part this time so we all said our good byes and I went inside my home. I went upstairs and I couldn't have felt more happy than to hang out with Luka-chan all- er some of the night. I went to my room and changed out of my red dress after I changed into some comfortable clothes I just launched myself on to my bed and just sighed into my pillow.

***Knock Knock***

"Hm? Hai come in!"

"Mi~chan"

"Mom!"

"So how did it go?"

I started to blush a bit and went a bit shy but I told mom how our 'date' went. I told her about Neru-chan and Haku-chan telling her how good they were. But of course I mainly mostly told her about Luka-chan and how charming she was. Mom shot in her own remarks like 'I would like to meet her!' or the most embarrassing one she said so far 'We should invite Luka-chan to dinner some time'. Which was code for 'I want to see if she's good enough for my daughter' and I knew it got real in a matter of seconds. But…oddly enough I wanted Luka-chan to come see mom and for her to get along with each other. But it also made me nervous because Mikuo-nii was already on the bitter side on just mentioning Luka-chan's name.

_I would like it if Mikuo-nii can get along with Luka-chan…it would be nice if they did…_

"Well I should let you sleep the night away for now because tomorrow I need you to run an errand for me in the morning"

"Do I need to go with Lilynee-san or Yukari-chan?"

"Well this is a little more special you're going to go see the queen!"

"…Eh…?"

My jaw dropped and I'm positive I looked dumb founded. Mom got the message and gave me an explanation for what she just told me. I jumped for joy when mom told me we got an invitation to a ball that would be held soon. But what really got me happy was that we had the honor of baking the cake for the ball.

"So we'll get to attend and bake the cake! That! Is! So! Amazing! Mom we hit a leeking jackpot!"

"I know but that's why I need you to see the queen and she will tell you the details of what type of cake she wants so I need you to sleep ok?"

I nodded and tucked myself in my bed. Mom gave me a good night kiss and once she left turning off my lights in the process. I slowly let sleep take me away even if it took a bit since I was too excited for tomorrow. Tomorrow came and reality hit harder than before when I remembered what mom had told me.

_I'm going to see the queen…and she's royalty…_

"I feel sick"

***Knock Knock***

"Mi-chan are you awake? Oh! You are perfect come down stairs once you're changed someone will come and escort you to the castle so you can wait for them down stairs"

"Hai~!"

_Leek…now it's really getting to me I don't even have any clothes to wear!? And I wore my red dress for Luka-chan yesterday…AHHH! What do I do!?_

I panicked and went through my wardrobe to find something nice to wear. At the moment I knew regular shirts where a BIG HUGE LEEKING NO. So I had to make do with what I had to work with going through my wardrobe a bit I eventually stumbled upon a pinkish dress. It wasn't one I remember having but it would do since it had a very pretty design on it. Once changed and of course fixing my bed hair I went down stairs to wait for my escort. I waited by the front counter super nervous along with mom so she could show me who's escorting me. It was around half pass eight when a knight and someone I couldn't quite see had come into the store.

"Excuse me but is the manager around?"

"Hai that would be me sir"

"Ah then are you the person I have to escort?"

"Oh no sadly I can't see your majesty in person for this matter for I am needed here but my daughter will be going in as my steed"

"Very well then I shall introduce myself I'm Utane Piko one of your majesty's personal guard she has sent me to escort you to her"

"Well hello Utane-san I'm Hatsune Miku and I will be in your care"

We both bowed curtsy of each other once we had introduced our selves. I had given mom a hug and left with Utane-san in the carriage he came here with. And this was when I had seen the second person and to my absolute shock it was…

"…Haku-chan…?"

"Hello Miku-chan"

"Uh…wa-"

"Hatsune-san you may head inside the carriage and Yowane-san you may head to the castle first"

Haku-chan bowed and waved good bye to me then started to walk away with her bag of items. It took me a bit to realize Haku-chan was going back to the castle on foot. I asked Utane-san where he sent her and he confirmed my initial thought. I instinctively got off the carriage and walked up to Haku-chan only to continue to walk side by side with her.

"Hatsune-san where are you going? Your carriage is right here!"

"I want to walk with Haku-chan is there a problem?"

"Miku-chan you should head back"

"No! It's not fair that you have to walk back when there's a carriage right there going to the castle!"

I argued with the royal guard and with Haku-chan for a bit until the guard gave up with arguing with a girl. After a bit he got the carriage and motioned for both of us to get inside. I let Haku-chan go inside first incase the guard was lying then I got in. We eventually moved and got to the castle while me and Haku-chan had some small talk. When we got off Utane-san took me to where the queen was while Haku-chan left for the kitchen. Walking through the castle hallways I felt so small like a little out of place even if it was impressive to walk through.

_Wait what if she's mean? Come to think of it I never met the royal family in person well obviously but I've never seen them since I was born…AAAHHHHH I'M PANICING! DEEP BREATHS-!_

"Where here"

"HAI!"

"Uh…there's no need to shout like that you know Hatsune-san?"

"Sorry…"

"Oh leave her be Piko-san the poor girl is nervous"

I looked up only to see the queen looking at me with a smile and soft crystal blue eyes. It reminded me of Luka-chan's eyes and the queen's hair reminded me of sakura petals and it was slightly tied back with a hair clip. For some weird reason I thought of how Luka-chan would look like if she was older and the queen would most likely be a good example of that. But my nice thought turn into mine and Luka-chan's wedding and how she would be in white male attire. It made my face grow in heat and I couldn't help but look down at the floor to hide my blush.

"Well shall we discuss the matter I have with your store?"

"Eh- Oh- yes your majesty"

_Uuu I'm so nervous but no! I must not upset mom she gave me this responsibility and it has to go good no it has to go great! So give it your all Miku-san!_

"So let's see why don't we start with some introductions but first your mother has sent you correct?"

"Yes my mo-mother couldn't make it since she's more needed in the shop don't get me wrong my mother was very honored but"

"I understand as a mother myself I understand why she sent you"

"You do?"

"Yes but that's a topic for another time back to our first topic at hand what's your name?"

"Oh right I'm Hatsune Miku daughter of Hatsune Hikari owner of _'Hikari Sweets and Bakery'_ it's a pleasure to meet you your majesty"

I bowed crustily at the queen when I looked back up her face lit up in a curious manner. When I saw her face my curiosity perked up as much as her. The queen had nodded and introduced herself then took me to the main ballroom. Then she had started to fill me in on the amount of guess that where expected to arrive as well as the theme.

"So a massacre ball along with roughly around five hundred guests ok if I may ask what type of cake would you like?"

"Hmm a fruit cake would be nice but is there any way we can-"

"Ma! Are ya-mph!"

"Hold it Neru! I was just joking! You don't have to tell mom that!"

"The hell Luka ya didn't have to cover my mouth for this sh-!"

"Girls what are you doing?"

The Queen and I had turned around and I saw two girls one was shorter than the other. Their arguing had reminded me of the way Luka-chan and Neru-chan would argue. In fact they even had the same names as the Luka-chan and Neru-chan that I knew. I stayed standing there while the queen looked at them a bit annoyed. The two girls had instant regret on their faces once they heard the stern voice that came out of the queen.

"…Geh-!" "…Shoot…"

"Did no one tell you two we have guest so you had to be on your best behavior? Luka? Neru? Mind explaining this?"

"Uhh…"

The girls stepped inside the room and immediately got on their knees and bowed their heads asking for forgiveness. I tried to hold in my laughter but it was useless because the scene reminded of me of when Mikuo-nii and I had gotten on Lily-nee's nerve. I laughed a bit louder but stopped when the queen and the two girls looked at me.

"I-I-I'm sorry your majesty I didn't mean to laugh at you"

"It's ok Miku-san let loose a bit but these two are actually here in good timing so you Lu-chan and Ne-chi get up from the floor it's rude"

"Sorry Miku-san" "Sorry twin tails"

"Eh! No, No it's fine really um"

"Oh that's right you won't recognize us like this will ya twin tails?"

"…AH! Neru-chan and Luka-chan! It's you guys!"

"There we go!"

I was happy I got to see Luka-chan and Neru-chan too but then it got me really nervous and I felt really bad for arguing with Neru-chan all day yesterday. I guess Neru-chan saw my worry since she spoke up saying don't treat them any differently just because they're royalty. Luka-chan also tried to put me at ease as well as saying:

"Royalty should mean nothing when you're talking to us we enjoy being friends with you Miku-san"

"So bein' in a_ 'higher'_ class then ya should mean nothin' Miku-san"

"Didn't I do well on raisin' my children?"

"Mom!" "Ma!"

I laughed and we all had a good time laughing throughout the whole time I was there and I managed to hang out with Luka-chan and Neru-chan even more. I even got details that would help with the cake like color skims and what food we should avoid using. Health regulations obviously. Eventually my business with the royal family had ended and it was time for me to leave. That's when I heard a loud voice coming from the other side of the door. It sounded like a commotion was happening out the door like something serious. Turning around I saw Luka-chan and Neru-chan grow tense and scared along with the Queen who grew more worried by the second. The three of them looked at each other and nodded at each other in sync. Luka-chan grabbed my hand and bolted towards the back of the ballroom along with Neru-chan who ran side by side with Luka-chan.

"Luka-chan what's going on-?!"

"Shh! If father finds ya here who knows what he'll do to ya Twin tails"

"Huh? Isn't the King as nice as the Queen?"

_I'm confused_

"Well he was a first but thanks to Neru here who went through a rebellious phase so that changed quickly after a stunt she pulled"

"Ok sorry I regret it but now's not the time for that ya know? We gotta get Twin tails outta here! Follow me I know how to get her outta here"

Neru-chan started to run faster than Luka-chan only to lead us towards the window and without any words she…jumped out…the window. I was hoping it wasn't true but that thought went right out the window when Luka-chan launched me forward. And then she carried me right before she jumped out the window…with ME in her arms.

_Eh?_

"EEEHHH!?" "WOOOO!" "EEIII!"

At the end of the fall we landed in some bushes so the fall wasn't bad and in all honesty Luka-chan was the one who took most of the fall damage. I appreciated that and it looked like Luka-chan was having fun but before she burst out laughing Neru-chan covered her mouth. But I could tell she was having fun as well since she had a big grin. Two seconds later I heard the King shout out Luka-chan's and Neru-chan's name in a furious manner. But we were too deep inside the bushes to be seen but if we made any sound or moved in any way we would be caught. After a bit Neru-chan popped her head out to see if the cost was clear and it was. So we all got out of hiding and moved away from the window we jumped out of once we were out of ear shot we stopped running. Looking at each other for a bit we burst out laughing.

"No flipping way we actually jumped outta a window holy crap that was amazing!"

"Ahahaha! Now ya know how it feels to be even more rebellious then before! Shit this reminds me of my old rebellious phase but I never thought I would laugh like this!"

"It's nice to hear you two are having fun but I feel like I committed a robbery!"

"Sorry Miku-san but it was better for you to not be near Dad when he's mad like that"

We chatted a bit as we removed all the leaves and branches. They then took me back home well they left me by the gate so they wouldn't cause a commotion. I waved good bye and so did they. I left to head back home with a big smile on my face. And like normal I helped everyone around the village and looks like news spread fast. Since everywhere I went I heard congratulation on the royalty offer. It was nice by the time I went home I was super tired but still super giddy.

"MI-CHAN! Welcome back!"

"Mom! I'm home!"

"So how did it go? With the Queen did you managed to ask her what type of cake she wants?"

"Yeah and well it's going o be hard for us and you might want to tell Mikuo-nii that we might have to wake up earlier than normal"

"Oh really? How big is the order?"

"Two types of cake"

"Oh boy well let's get to closing the store and then we'll talk about the details"

"Hai~!"

Closing up the store at around six to seven in the night I had started to explain the details to mom. The conversation had lasted for about two hours since Mikuo-nii and mom had started to ask questions on everything. So after the whole conversation had ended we headed up stairs to do our nightly routine. But all the fatigue had hit me all at once when I sat on my bed. I decided to lie down on my bed and processed all of today.

_So Luka-chan and Neru-chan are royalty…and they are the King and Queen's children…and I have falling for Luka-chan…who will end up having to take over the throne one day…not to mention Haku-chan WORKS in that same castle for the same royal family in who's oldest daughter I have a crush on…!_

"…Oh what in the leek have I done now…?"

_Not to mention if me and Luka-chan actually…g-go…out…I'll end up being a part of a royal family…aaaahhh now I need to get along with the King…who doesn't seem like me…_

"…what…in the leek did my emotions get me into…?"

***Ka-chick***

"Miku what do you mean…?"

"Mikuo-nii!"

"What emotions…? Who did you fall for…?"

"No! I-It's not like that Mikuo-nii! It's-!"

"It's that _'Luka-chan'_ you talked about isn't it?"

"NO! It's-"

"**Isn't it.**"

_Oh no…_

**Me: That's it! Woo!*Excited***

**Luka: That took a while didn't it?**

**Me: Oh yeah Miku-nee can fit just about any role very well*Scratches back of head***

**Miku: But I wanted a really calm role something fun!*Smiles***

**Me: And that was hard to work with especially with Luka-nee's personality**

**Luka: My calm cool and collected vibe*Flips hair*mixed in*Grins mischievously*with some mischievous moments that may or may not have actually been done by the Terror Twins**

**Me: *Looks away*don't remind me actually Luka-nee are you ok? That was quiet a fall y'know?**

**Miku: That's right you basically became an air bag for me are you ok?*Worry***

**Luka: Oh I'm fine as long as my Miku here isn't hurt*Looks at Miku with loving eyes***

**Miku: Luka-chan*Kyuun***

**Me: Ok! Away from that real quick hope y'all liked this chapter and didn't mind the long wait sorry bout that**

**Miku+Luka: But besides that we hope you readers keep on reading this for Luka-chan's/My chapter!**

**Me+Luka+Miku: That said SARA~~BARA~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Woo!*Excited* That's story update numero dos! I'm on a roll!**

**Luka: Right how was Neru and Haku's story?**

**Me: Pretty great but how do you feel about your own chapter?**

**Miku: I feel great! I think we all did a pretty good job!*Grin***

**Luka: I agree with my girl Miku*Gentle Smile***

**Miku: Luka...!*Blushing***

**Me: Gotcha that's my cue to change the subject how'd I do? Both my stories updated I feel proud!**

**Miku: You should be!*Smile***

**Me: Are y'all done flirting?*Blank Stare***

**Luka: Never but I decided to at least end this section before me and Miku continue*Smile***

**Me: Nice to know the love never dies with you two*Smirk***

**Miku: *Blushing and Panicking*OK! Enough of my personal life hope you enjoy Luka-chan's chapter**

**Luka: Despise having to wait more then a century for this!**

**Me: Ok LUKA you don't have to nitpick! I have a life y'know! Anyway sorry for the wait we'll take our leave now hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_Royalty Means Nothing Without You_**

**_Chapter Three: Luka's POV: So What Is This Feeling I Feel For You?_**

* * *

It was the next day and I felt like yesterday was a dream and I didn't know why. Every time I was with Miku-san my chest would tighten. It was weird because it also felt as if it was hard to breath but I felt happy oddly enough. Not only that my heart would beat faster every time Miku-san would call my name or when she would just randomly smile at me. I got up from my bed and walked over to the window only to let the warm breeze hit over me.

_What an odd feeling…_

***Knock Knock***

"Who is it?"

"It's Neru can I come in I don't wanna hear one of father's guards tryin' to give me a life lesson—"

"But it can all be boiled down to _'If you miss behave you'll face the consequences'_ right"

I heard Neru groan in agreement and I had let her enter my room. She looked at me and said a good morning in an annoyed manner. I took a guess that Neru had all ready been given a nice _'life lesson'_ since she came in and just launched herself onto my bed. I kinda laughed at her sudden actions but I could understand Meiko's lessons were brutal.

"I'll take your actions as an 'I've already been lesson taught' right?"

"Ugh…don't remind me…"

"Ahaha…I feel your pain over here Neru so how bad was it?"

"Since dawn break till just a few moments ago and as always there brutal"

"Ahaha...but when were they never?"

Neru didn't answer me instead gave a sigh of sympathy. Since she was adopted Neru had most likely been scolded in a different manner. Although I have never actually asked how it went since she would never bring it up. And my efforts of trying to get her to talk about it didn't work she would just brush me off with '_I no longer have any memory of my time with my actual family'_. Which I could tell was the biggest lie because Neru would randomly say stuff not of this kingdom.

"…Hey Luka can I ask ya a question?"

"Go for it but if it's to ask me if we can have a repeat of yesterday than that's a no. Mom had manage to convince dad that we just went and explored the forest. And need I remind you that forest divides us from the village we went to that dad rules over and had sent his royal guards to find us in case mom was lying"

"No it wasn't to ask that as much as it would be fun I don't want mom to get in trouble. I feel bad enough that dad had started to question mom to all hell yesterday…! But that's not the question I wanna ask"

"Right I should have known you would worry about mom mama's girl~"

Neru glared at me and I laughed it off but eventually Neru gave out a sigh and had on the most serious face she had in a while. I looked at her and she looked at me and had started to speak but stopped when she tried to continue she had said about half of her sentence but stopped. Then she had started to contemplate weather to continue or not. But Neru eventually shook her head and said to forget it. I didn't want to just brush it off but I had to since I remembered a question I had been meaning to ask her.

"Hey Neru mind if I ask you something odd?"

"Uuhhh sure go ahead?"

"What emotion makes your heart beat faster, become sort of hard to breath but feel happy when you're around someone?"

"What…? Who is this someone? Or better yet is this someone just a single person? Like ya don't feel that when you're with other people?"

_That's quite oddly specific?_

"Does it make a difference if it's just one person rather than a group of people?"

"It _DOES_ make a huge difference Luka but back to the topic at hand is it just one person or...?"

"I'm not like that calm down and _yes _it IS one person any other questions I have to answer before you answer mine?"

_Oh wooow what an expression_

Neru didn't say anything instead just stared at me with at most shock held in her eyes. Since I couldn't understand why she made that face of why she's so shocked I gave her a confused look. I was hoping to receive an answer almost immediately but instead I got more "Shocked Neru faces" instead. Grabbing the bridge of my nose I groaned in absolute agony.

"Will you give me an answer or not Neru?"

"Huh? Oh yea...right...uh-huh well Luka not sure how I can say this but—"

Before she could give me my answer I had wanted to hear a knock by my door had broke off Neru mid sentence. I wanted to scream since apparently I didn't know waiting for a response of a dumb question takes more then a decade! Either way I went towards the door opening it up for whoever it was. And OK I won't deny I was kinda relieved to see it was Yowane-san and no one else.

"Hello um-"

"No time for that come inside quick"

"Ehh?"

I pulled Yowane-san inside my room and looked around quickly then shut the door locking it from the inside. I turned around to face Neru who looked stunned by my actions. I walked over to her and asked her to continue. Because I needed to know what this emotion was and I _WASN'T _going to have another interruption. And I was going to have my answer if it was the last thing I did.

"Well Luka...you're...you're in love..."

"Lo-Love...? ...That thing where you eventually have dirty thoughts of someone you're really into but have no way of conveying that to them so instead you shower them in sly compliments hoping you can bed them and then never see them again after that?"

"WHA—! THE HELL LUKA WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN READIN' LET ALONE THINKIN'!"

"Your face is bright red am I right by any chance?"

"NO! YOU'RE WAY _WAY _OFF! THAT'S CALLED LUST SPECIFICALLY A ONE NIGHT STAND YOU IDIOT NOT LOVE!"

"And here I thought that's what you wanted to do to Yo-MMMPH!"

Before I could finish my sentence Neru quickly covered my mouth shut with her hand. Glaring the words _'You're dead if you finish that sentence!'_ at me. Of course I can't deny the fact that Neru was glowing bright red when she did so. But not wanting to push further I stopped speaking not as if I could at the moment.

So instead I put my hands up in defeat hoping she would let go of me. And it worked as did our forgetting there was an extra person in the room. We turned to Yowane-san who seemed to be blushing as well. In a collective sense we all had a moment of silence and awkwardness.

"Yo-You won't say a word `bout this would ya Yowane-san?"

"N-No! Of course not! It seems to be a private discussion so I should be taking my leave I have to be running some errands anyway farewell!"

"Wait Yowane-san!"

Yowane-san didn't listen or ignored me either way she didn't look back. The white haired girl instead insisted on running faster than before. And we couldn't give her more of a scare buy running after her. Instead we stayed put slowly and most likely surely come to regret having not stopped her while we still could.

_Probably..._

"I think we should've stopped her..."

"I think you're right...but in any case we should have asked her what she needed"

"Oohhh...oh yea no you're right `bout that..."

"She's getting closer and closer to the staircase leading down to the main entrance..."

"True...then...shall we run and ask?"

"We...should right...?"

"I...think we should..."

I glanced over at Neru who looked straight ahead. So then I looked ahead. The figure of Yowane-san slowly getting smaller. Once again I looked over at Neru and this time she was looking back. We stayed starring at each other not saying a word. Eventually we both sighed and...booked it for our lives to catch up with Yowane-san.

"YOWANE-SAN HOLD UP WHY'D YA COME TO LUKA'S ROOM!"

"WAIT UP WE NEED TO KNOW WHAT IT IS BEFORE WE GET KILLED BY DEATH ITSELF!"

We both darted out the room following Yowane-san who was still running. Although we quickly came to realize that we were much faster then her. So what looked like she was close to the staircase to us at least. Was actually her just making it to half way of the extremely long hall way.

It probably didn't help that we wore pants and Yowane-san didn't. Either way Neru was the first one to reach out grabbing her by the hand. But she did let go the moment Yowane-san stopped in her track and looked back. Of course she apologized immediately right after.

_Which was pathetic Neru you're not supposed to apologize for that!_

"Yowane-san why'd...ya came to Luka's room...?"

"AH—! That's what I came up here for...!"

She forgot...

"Um actually the Queen wanted me to ask if you keep the ruckus to a minimum since we will have—"

"OI Yowane the kitchen staff sent you to buy ingredients? The guards will scold you if they find you here"

"I-I know and I-I'm heading out now. Um excuse me but I have to go"

"Right sorry Neru let go"

Neru obliged and let go of Yowane-san. And soon after the white haired maid a bee line to the staircase. The other maid who had twin tails that looked like drills bowed curtisly and left. Neru and I didn't know what to do. Well we knew we couldn't stay in the hallway but from there we didn't know. We couldn't sneak out like yesterday, I don't do well with just doing nothing sometimes. As much as lazing around was a good idea I didn't feel like it.

"Wanna...go back?"

"Don't feel like it...lazing around I mean"

"I kinda get that so what do ya wanna go somewhere or?"

"Let's go somewhere—Oh! Actually about that ballroom area~?"

"...Please tell me you want to—"

"Let's go see it! Plus we can kill time and we can explore it! Killing two birds with one stone!"

"First of there is no 'we' in this and second who said I was bored?"

"Oh come on I know for a fact you have nothing better to do! Plus since yesterday's outing you're itching for another event like that"

I raised an eyebrow when Neru didn't answer. I internally pat myself on the back because I knew I wasn't wrong. And on the plus side I wasn't touching a nerve of anger I was poking at her curiosity. Now stay with me it may sound weird but Neru always had a knack for being curious especially when she first got here. Even to this day she still gets curious about a lot of things that intrest her so I still had the advantage here.

I brought my attention back to Neru and she gave out a sigh. She looked up at me and the annoyance was written on her face. BUT her eyes held curiosity. Taken it as a win I kept trying to convince her to take me to my destination. Sadly Neru wasn't buying it...at first. It took me a bit yes but I managed to get Neru to take me to the ballroom. Yet even that came with a condition...

"I'll take ya there IF and only IF you beat me to a race"

_And she choose the impossible...!_

"Great where's the starting point and the end?"

"...hmph fine then. If ya actually think you can beat me then we'll start at my room"

_I never said I could beat you on the contrare I can never beat you in a foot race_

"Sure now where's the ending?"

"That's for you to decide"

"So that means you'll take me as long as I catch you?"

"Yes but if I make it back to my room before ya catch me then I won't take you"

_To all the things mighty...well at least she's giving me a chance..._

"No problem now that we reached your room its you're call"

"It always will. Now last thing it's a free for all meanin' we can take any route we want"

Ooohhh gave me an ide—

"That excludes climbin out the window, any secret passage way, and any other way that isn't the main hallways got it!"

_Blasted all there went the "I'll just hide outside then Spid***an it back inside when I spot an opening" idea_

Neru goes to prepare herself like do stretching and stuff. But at this point I didn't know if she just wanted to run for a while or actually go explore. Maybe both but that would take a miracle to happen. Which got me to my first problem...the race. I was undoubtedly taller than my sis so you would expect for me to win every race we had. On the contrare Neru won every race we had who knows what she did to run the way she does. Honestly...can someone teach me how to run like that? Because I would love to run like that.

Anyway Neru said the starting words and I got ready. Well at least as ready as I'll ever be...to eat her dust that is. Going through every possible way to beat her in a foot race. And cheating wasn't an option Neru and I play fair and we keep it that way. Even if cheating is tempting we dont do it we trust each other to an extreme extent. But back to the topic on hand we both stand side by side with both of us facing different directions. Before we darted into different directions Neru stated one last rule.

"Oh and we have to go through every floor no matter what direction we dart at"

"Wait so we gotta run through all the floors from the first to here and vise versa?!"

"And dontdostart whinnin' bout how it's too much cause it plays in your favor since you have more stamina than I do"

_She does have a point..._

"Alright rule allowed now...READY!"

"SET"

""GO!""

Neru bolted out in full sprint right at the start. How do I know? Well I felt the wind when she ran and jeez I had to think of a plan to beat her or else I wasn't going NEAR that ballroom. And the only thing I had going for was my stamina which was something Neru lacked severely. Although she was fast she can't keep it up for a long time meaning out of the four floors she would—

_Yes! Plan B has been concocted! Now to put it into action! Secret Ballroom here I come!_

I start running full speed because for my plan to work I gotta get to the end of the hallway of the floor bellow me. So dashing through the hallways passing through every maid and butler that had horror written in their faces. I mean I get it to see their soon to be heiress since I'm the oldest run around the hallways like a complete lunatic says something. Or at least it should rub them the wrong way it's normal. But back to the topic at hand me running in the hallway.

I get to the staircase and I think I was doing a good job of running I had a good pace I wasn't gasping for air. So subconsciously I smirked thinking I had a solid chance of victory under my belt I got cocky to say the least. Basically I started planning on what to start exploring once I got there and outta memory I immediately wanted to go through all the cloth covering the tables. Along with some of the chandeliers if I'm remembering correctly.

_Come to think of it that ballroom had a very nice vibe to it...hmmm—_

"AAAHHHHHHHH—!"

"Huh?"

I comedically start to hault to a stop and become stiff as a board the moment I do. Honestly I kinda forgot I had to worry about certain things in my castle. For instance...the guards. Thankfully it wasn't dad's royal guards nore was it mom's. It was actually a young apprentice knight with hair as white as snow but had eyes the color of the sky. It was actually really cool and it kinda reminds of Yowane-san if she had a younger sibling with sky blue crystal like eyes instead of her ruby red eyes.

"Oh hiya Piko-Piko what are you doing here?"

"Hello there Luka-sama I'm here on some royal training of course and may I ask may you not call me by such form?"

"Training? I thought you didn't have training on weekends?"

"Well I actually don't Luka-sama but today I had my first job as a guard! Although it was just escorting a civilian into the castle grounds but I felt like I did a good job!"

"Is that so? That's cool who were you escorting if you don't mind me asking?"

_Why am I dragging on the conversation?!_

"Well it waa actually a bakers daughter she had teal twin-tails she's with the queen at the moment discussing certain things"

"Wait so...does the girl by any chance have...teal eyes as well?"

"Yes your highness but how do—"

"No reason the uh the queen has told me about this person that's all"

That never even happened!? My god someone send me a life line!

Piko-piko seemed a bit suspicious about my answer since mom never left the castle without dad of course it will bring up suspicion. He gave me a bit of a side glare but I guess since he didn't know too much still it was enough to convince him. Then he decided it was time for him to leave which was a plus for me. Starting to bid him farewell he stopped and turned around to ask me something before he left.

"Um Luka-sama if a...person you don't know wanted...a ride from you but you already have someone in your carriage...and yet all of you are going to the same direction will you...take them...?"

_Oddly...specific...?_

"Well of course I will we're all going to the same place there's no need for one to walk or go some other way when you yourself are heading the same way why should you deny them for no reason?"

"Well...you do have a point...anyways thank you Luka-sama it was good talking to you I must leave now"

"No problem"

I bowed and waved good bye it wasn't soon after that my plans have...changed. All because teal colored twin-tails and eyes came into the picture. So obviously Miku-san came into mind and obviously my plan had now turned into go find mom and Miku-san. Now my plan to catch Neru changed into find her then go find mom. Good plan making on the spot. Thinking about patting myself on the back I decided not to. It was too much. And I'm wasting time—

"LUKA—!"

"Neru! Thank god we have to—"

"Yo je—eeez I'm so lackin...stamina...! Give me a minute!"

I nod as Neru wheezes and gasps for air. I'm not that much of a idiot and I asked her if she needed some water. She shook her head saying there's no time and starts tugging my arm walking in the direction I came from. She was still wheezing for air but not as much as before so I took the chance to ask what happened.

"Mind explaining what did you brake or who did you encounter that made you book it to come find me?"

"I didn't brake anythin but I did run into Yowane—"

"Relationship advice I cannot give"

"No you idoit! When I ran into her she asked why wasn't I with ma and apparently WE were supposed to be with her before her guest arrived!"

"Please stop joking around like this...!"

"Sadly I ain't and along with that the worst of it is that WE too have to greet the guests so ma's probably waitin' for us at the ballroom!"

"The one that connects to your room?"

"Not that one the other one the one reserved for publication only"

"Oohhh the one that had been used for your birthday that one time?"

Neru nodded as we continued to speed walk it down the hallway as Neru was gaining some composure. As we did she told me about her route who she encountered and things as did I telling her about Piko-piko. Along with the reason why I was so happy to have encountered her without much effort. Which made her face morph into concern although I still smiled at her without much thought about it.

By the time we got halfway through the second floor Neru had gained back her original breathing pace. I knew she was ready to run any time due to her breathing returning to normal the problem now was we were in the second floor. Or as both Neru and I like to call it 'Dad's mini palace' since most of dad's things were on this floor. You would think it would be where Neru and I would have landed on but nope we crash on the floor with the least exits. Or the top floor in this case. And ok fine argue that we're trouble makers but I hated walking back up and down from the first floor to the fourth.

"Wishin' we could run but we can't...blasted this floor...!"

"You might want to watch it since any of his guards can show up any minute now"

"Yeah but ya feel the same way plus we're in a bit of a hurry so we gotta rush even if it ain't 'elegant' enough...!"

"I get that...yet I'm still elegant even if I do act the way I do"

"I was born in a different environment Luka of course ya still elegant ya grew up here since birth I didn't"

"Right right...by the way how was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know~ getting to wear village civilian clothes again sorta along with going back into a village? Although we were incognito while at it same difference right?"

"That shouldn't be talked here but if ya must know...it was...nice to say the least...I went back to my roots kinda feel"

I smiled since it brought us together a little bonding moment if I may say. Which got my curiosity gears running. Throughout that night we decided to go off in pairs so obviously I made so Neru was with Yowane-san. Now why wouldn't I be curious of how that turned out. I nudge Neru with a sly smirk and she didn't know why I did that. So of course my little sister was a tad bit annoyed I took the initiative and tried to remind her of last night.

"Hey speaking of that night how was—"

"Luka-san Neru-san what have you here on this floor?"

"Hi Cul wha'sup?"

"Hey Cul long time no see!"

"Maladies."

Cul uses one hand and crosses it across her chest having her hand on her heart then bows ever so slightly. When she straightened up to look at us the red head had on a huge grin of delightfulness. I questioned her grin and apparently she was no longer gonna be an apprentice guard. But instead she was going to be a full fledged knight. Neru and I congratulated the red head as we tried to move the conversation along.

"I know right! Anyway since I'm turning into a knight later next week I don't want to let it get to my head and lose my ability to fight so I must be heading out excuse me"

"We get it see ya..."

"...She's turned her back to us..."

"I know...now...run."

We run. And run. Until we're out of the second floor thankfully no one else caught us or came out of no where. We made it a good way toward the ballroom mom was in. But yet again both of us were stopped by another guard. A royal guard at that but I guess it was a safe one even if it was one of dad's guards. The guard in blue well know as Kaito he was pretty childish so he was a bit leaneant on certain things.

Kaito had looked at us and seemed...not concerned about us just running in the hallway. Neru and I kinda gave Kaito a look of 'Are we in trouble?'. He smiled and shook his head although we were still sceptical about that. So both of us walked cautiously away while still looking blaintly confused. We had got ready to run again but Kaito had stopped us. Looking back towards him he reminded us of how mom was waiting for us in the ballroom. Then left right after.

"I'm not sure if he knows we know or if he is messing with us what's your call Luka?"

"I don't know...but what I do know is we gotta go along with I'm going to tell mom you pulled a one night stand with Yowane-san~!"

"The hell I never even got close to that thought! I ain't ya with your one night stand with twin tails!"

"Oh sorry I couldn't hear you from all the erotic thoughts your having~"

"That's it! Maaaaaaa! Luka's tryna get into someone's pants!"

'Hold it!"

Neru starts darting for the ballroom door when I go after her. She gets there first obviously but I catch up when she started to open the door and screams. Luckily before she finishes her sentence which was not accurate to the joke I made I covered her mouth. I start pulling Neru outside while yelling at the top of my lungs. Naturally Neru went for the attack and started yelling as well as fighting me. This was most likely going to last for a bit when we heard a stern voice coming from in front of us.

We both stared at each other and had a moment of 'Oh no...' slowly turning our head towards the voice which by slow I mean snail pace slow. But we couldn't deny the inevitable outcome because standing there in front of us was a stern looking Queen. Well sorta mom was never one to look mad but you could tell when she was mad. Or in our case absolutely furious with us what made it scarier was she was smiling but her eyes weren't.

Looking at Neru she was trembling in fear and I couldn't deny her reaction because I too was scared beyond belief. Even before Neru came into the pic I wasn't able to nore even TRIED to get mom as angry as she is now. We both came forward immediately got on our knees apologizing with all our will. Mom was staring to scold us and told us to get up we did as we were told but our head were still down. I started to get a bad feeling of how mom would kill us if she got word of us running in the hallways when I heard laughter in the background.

Looking up I saw the girl I didn't think I would see anytime soon or even inside the castle for that matter. Long teal colored flowy hair tied up in twin-tails along with real colored eyes. A smile that was semi childish yet super cute at the same time. And a voice that was sweet and harmonious.

_...Miku-san..._

"I-I-I'm sorry your majesty I didn't mean to laugh at you"

"It's ok Miku-san let loose a bit but these two are actually here in good timing so you Lu-chan and Ne-chi get up from the floor it's rude"

"Sorry Miku-san" "Sorry twin tails"

Neru and I bowed curtisly and and heard her response she sounded a bit confused. I did get why at first but Neru broke the ice and reminded me why she sounded confused. Nudging me a bit Neru pointed towards something. Table cloth. My mind went on an insta lightbulb moment. While Neru started to apologize for our behavior which was her fault to begin with but I won't go there. Instead I went and grabbed some of the table cloth then throwing it over my head dust and all.

"Oh that's right you won't recognize us like this will ya twin tails?"

Because I'm like that I don't care mostly because I forgot...but I won't mention that. I walked back to Neru table cloth in hand and over my head. Handing over the table cloth Neru shook the dust off then threw it over her head just like I did. Giving Neru a grin we turned to Miku-san had a look of confusion then it turned into a realization moment. Then that turned into a face of fright. Granted I got that she just realized the two random people she had so casually had conversations and fights with are royalty.

Glancing over at Mom and Neru they had the same worry written in their faces. I kinda got the idea of neither of us wanted to make Miku-san uncomfortable in anyway. As much as saying not to be uncomfortable around us it wasn't going to help. So I took some quick thinking while looking at Miku-san becoming more stiff by the second then it hit me.

"Royalty should mean nothing when you're talking to us we enjoy being friends with you Miku-san"

_Neru please say something to back up what I said_

"So bein' in a_ 'higher'_ class then ya should mean nothin' Miku-san"

_Alright double combo attack!_

"Didn't I do well on raisin' my children?"

"Mom!" "Ma!"

We looked at our Mom in a procrastinn manner. I kinda felt a small blush of embarrassment creep up in my face. For some reason I felt more embarrassed knowing Miku-san witnessed mom embarrassing us. Then how I would normally just laugh it off and start teasing Neru on how mom gave us a compliment. It felt weird like I felt as if I wanted to hide my face which is a first for me. But my mind went to what Neru had told me 'Well Luka...you're...you're in love...'

_Maybe that's why I'm feeling this way..._

"ahahaha! You guys have a nice mother"

"Heh yea we do the best ma ya can ask for!"

"Awww Ne-chi! Aren't you sweet"

"That's because she's a mama's girl~"

"Do ya want me to expose ya?!"

"Bring it Neru give it your best shot!"

"Ok ma Luka wants to—"

Once again I had covered Neru's mouth and gave her a look of horror because I knew what she was going to say. Neru didn't say anything and in her defense put up her hands up then I slowly uncovered her mouth. She fixed up her collar and didn't say anything else although she did tell me to never do that again. I agreed and our attention went back to the present moment looking st mom she gave me a questionable glare. I knew I was screwed the moment Miku-san would leave this castle.

"Can I ask you two something?"

"Sure why all of a sudden?"

"Um well I noticed this yesterday but since I didn't think I would see you two again I left it unasked"

"I see great then ask all the questions you got for us"

"Great then why do you two wear men's clothes?"

_Aahhh of course it would go there_

"Simple we both find it uncomfortable wearing dresses and both of us—"

"My daughters have a bit of rough edges to say the least..."

Once again we looked at mom and I had a bit of a moment of shame it was a first for me. Never once have I felt that way I was always proud of what I wore and so was Neru. And yet hearing Miku-san laugh at mom's response it was kinda embarrassing...I think. So apparently this 'love' thing is more complicated than I thought. Because even if I did FEEL embarrassed I felt over joyed as well? Maybe I was just giddy about her laughing. She sounded...cute...

"Seems like it would suit you two better than a dress although I think Luka-chan would look good in a dress too!"

"Twin-tails is right y'know which reminds me ya used to wear dresses why'd ya stop?"

"Because I couldn't get away with murder around the castle since everytime I tried to run away I would stomp on the dress falling flat on my face"

"Now I wish I could've seen that would've laughed my lungs out if I see that play out"

"That's mean Neru-chan I would have helped you up Luka-chan!"

***Do-Kyuun***

_Again with the skipping a beat! Should I also be asking mom for advice on this 'love' matter?_

"Which reminds me Miku-san we have some unfinished business to speak of"

"AH! That's right as you were saying your majesty"

"Yes now about the cake matter—"

"We're gonna get cake!?" "Cake!"

Neru and I were both very much excited to hear about a cake although when mom looked at us that excitement was no more. Obviously we piped down and let mom continue. She explained in detailed detail how she wanted the cake—erm cakes. Two cakes one that represents elegance while the other mystery. In my point of view it sounded really cool like something out of a story. I looked over at Miku-san and she had a fairly serious expression. Note pad in hand she kept on writing everything my mom had said.

_Woooow impressive_

"Ok so let me double check two cakes two different themes that still go together"

"Correct"

"One cake must represent elegance while the other mystery"

"Correct again"

"And most importantly the color scheme is open for interpretation so any color is welcomed as long as they go together am I correct your majesty?"

"Correct once again I should hire you as my personal helper"

Miku-san's face became bright red and she gave out a bashful giggle. Neru then asked mom what was the occasion. Since neither of us had a clue about what was the party for it apparently wasn't that important. It was just a small party—well what we royalties call small but it was to commemorate the new generation of guards. I kinda thought that was a bit much but mom said the village people were welcome to come. Which got me really excited since that ment Miku-san would be there.

I turned over to look at Neru and leand into her ear. And started to tease her about how it would be nice if Yowane-san came to the party. She seemed angry with what I had said but ber ears turned red along with her face. Which seemed to catch mom's eye and with a soft smile she glanced over at Neru. Slightly nodding she spoke in what seemed to be a sly tone of voice but I wasn't too sure.

_Maybe she was trying to hint at something...?_

"Well just so you know anyone is welcome too come join the party no matter the time"

"Yes your majesty is there a limit to how many people are invited per invitation?"

"No not at all it's one invitation per family so as long as you're apart of a family that owns an invite you're welcome to come by"

"But you said it was a masquerade ball doesn't that mean there would be a dress code of sorts?"

"Not really Lu-chan as long as you dress appropriate for the occasion and have your mask you would be able to enter"

Mom then pulled out a few masks of different colors and styles. One wasn't a full mask instead it covered only half of someone's face. While the other two only covered your eyes and its colors where different shades of teal and white. Neru instantly grabbed the half covered one and put it on with its colors of black and purple it suited her. So Miku-san and I were left with the last two I grabbed both and gave Miku-san the teal colored one.

Once we had our masks on we looked at each other and started to joke around. Neru looked like she was part ghost with the way the mask only covered her right eye. She struck a pose and spoke in a dramatic manner as if to enforce that statement. We laughed at Neru's sudden act and continued to joke around. It was fun while it lasted since hearing the loud voice of my dad coming from the hallway left us all in panic.

"Who was that?!"

"The King he speaks in a loud voice when stern. Although that means this meeting was cut short Luka?"

"Got it come one Miku-san we have to go"

"Eh?!"

We explained the situation to Miku-san and how it came to be as we ran to hide for a bit. She didn't say anything but I could kinda tell she was confused. Who wouldn't? From a King who was willing to take in a child who wasn't his to a distant and unresponsive King. Luckily she didn't dig any further so I immediately thought up of ways to escape and no secret door would have helped in this case. Sadly. Well now even thinking time was up since dad had barged into the room.

"Well we're screwed—"

"No we ain't not yet Twin-tails I hope you're not afraid of heights"

"No but why—"

"Luka window now"

"Wait window!? Please don't tell me—" "Got it"

"WOOOO!" "EEEIIIII!" "EEEEEEHHHHH!"

"Shhhh...!"

"LUKAAAAA NEERUUUU!"

I began to snicker and I saw Neru grinning with amusement so the both of us clearly had some fun with what we did. Then on the other hand Miku-san was clearly shocked by what just happened I felt bad. In a lot of ways mainly the jumping out the window thing but then there was what I had said to Neru and I was more then sure that I'll never spill that to anyone. Neru tapped my arm and gave me the thumbs up so I told Miku-san we had to run it and to not stop unless either Neru or I said so. We ran towards a lone tree off on a hill it was a bit far away from here but there was no way Dad would see us from there so that was a good plus.

_And I get to spend more time with Miku-san! So win-win scenario for me!_

When we got to our destination Neru and I had a bit too much fun I mean we laughed an joked while bringing up the past. Miku-san on the other hand had a moment of she probably died and came back to life at the same time. I mean the horror in her face was real and who can blame her she jumped out a window from a house of royalty. Then proceeded to run from the King who most would call an honor to meet but the way we left must be bad marks on any ones radar but we aren't most people.

"Come one we should head off and get ya home twin-tails"

"Yes please I think I had enough excitement for one day also Neru can you not call me 'Twin-tails' please?"

"Hmm, sure but I'll keep callin' ya Twin-tails until I can't call ya that no more good?"

"Fine...but can I ask you two some questions?"

"Sure fire away Miku-san"

"Ok why were you two in the village yesterday? Like why yesterday of all days?"

_Ooooo that's a story we never straighten out..._

"Well...as much as we said our status should mean nothin' but I think this information shouldn't leave castle walls...sorry..."

"Oh no it's fine I get it but would you two be coming back to the village anytime soon?"

"No idea but I'm sure you will know when we're over there you can trust us on that!"

"That's a given by the way what's in your Honey Iced Tea?"

"Hm? Ehehe sorry Neru as much as you are of royal status our recipes are not for the public either~"

"OH! That's a blow to Neru! What's the next attack Miku-san will give OR will Neru pull a counter attack?!"

"Hmph! I will find out what ya put in it and when I do I'll get to drink some bomb ass tea"

We all laughed when Neru playfully teased Miku-san `bout that tea but it was nice to have a light hearting mood throughout the whole day. Also to see Miku-san's smile for the whole day felt like bliss. I'm still not so sure about this love thing and I don't know about the horrendous feeling called jealousy I don't even know about how it will go down. But what I did know was this is a feeling I will most likely never feel again and would have never felt if it wasn't for her. 'One encounter can change you' that was what mom always said and I kept hold of that. I always have.

_I'll make it work...! I just have to-!_

"Well here we are Miku we'll be stayin' out here so we don't cause a commotion cool?"

"...Uhhh wow I didn't think I would dislike it that bad...keep calling me 'Twin-tails' Neru please...for both of our sakes..."

"Got the message loud and clear also it hurts me more then you think...Twin-tails..."

"Good that sounds better!"

"Oh actually I took this from the collection of masks mom gave us to play with and I noticed you really liked this one so here"

I handed Miku-san a gold and dark cyan colored mask and her eyes lit up in excitement. I felt happy Miku-san liked it that much so I felt as if taking it from the pile was worth it. But all excitement aside I think mom noticed I took it without permission so she is probably going to ask what happened to it which I am not ready to explain why. Either way Miku-san was happy so it was enough for me. We saw Miku-san leave as we waved good bye when she was out of sight Neru asked if I wanted to talk about it and I nodded.

I gotta get Neru to go along with me...

We both walked back to the castle but we walked slowly to drag out the time we had outside the castle walls. When we walked we talked about random things it was nice but neither of the topics was the one I wanted to talk about. I looked around and the trees were swaying with the wind then I heard Neru sigh glancing over she looked at me with compassion. She patted my pack and as much as I would have complained since Neru was the younger one but in this scenario Neru was the more experienced of us two.

"I know the feelin' Luka but what can we do? Nothin' hell at least ya'd got a chance especially at that masquerade ball-"

"That's it! Let's make our move on the day of the masquerade ball!"

"What?! First ya do realize who I'm in love with right...?"

"Yes the white haired red eyed beauty who lives inside the same place we do~ Also how do I have a better chance then you do when YOU can interact with your crush while I'm here in love with a village girl who I can't see as often"

"Good point but still the masquerade ball? That's a bit risky don'cha think? Y'know since it's on OUR castle grounds and Father will have more then enough guards all over the place!"

"Hmmm, well yeah but we TOO know the castle like the back of our hands AND we have that secret door in your room too! Along with about a week and a little bit more to plan!"

"You're insane y'know that right?"

"I know but as an older sibling I gotta see you and Yowane-san get along better I mean maybe not going second base with her but at least get to wholesome hand holding right?"

Neru screamed in agony and her face was also red I smiled in delight when I saw that. I was always proud of Neru but what we're in now our love lives will take our daily day to day upside down. We have me who fell for a village girl who I can't see or talk to for so long then comes in Neru who can see her crush but the relationship part will be hard to maintain inside castle walls. I looked up at the sky and sighed because I never believed I would think of disobeying our dad to an unbelievable extent. But it is what I needed to do if I wanted to make it work a lot of worry was I my head although I didn't know this would turn out.

"Hey Luka..."

"Yeah...?"

"Do you think we can make it work...? Especially with our romantic decisions?"

"I don't know Neru but I can tell you what I do know"

"Which is?"

"I wanna make this work...as someone who just felt this emotion I don't want to lose it and I won't let our household rules dictate what I want"

"Heh...you're more darin' then ya look Luka"

"What can I say? It's my way or no way at all"

_Plus dad's all I gotta get through there can't be anything more difficult than that not in my world at least...!_

"Well looks like we're here..."

Neru stops walking and looks at me with a very determined look in her eye she hold out her fist towards me. I stared at her for a bit then smirked and did the same as her mimicking the determined look. Then we looked at our home the castle that rules over this village and we knew what we wanted and we were going to get it if it's the last thing we do. So we promised ourselves on this forest floor in front of our door step that we will succeed with our love lives and we'll make our partner happy.

"Are you ready to face the thunder that is our Father?"

"Never been more ready and we have all the reason to go against him"

"Got that dam right"

We walked through our gates with our heads held up high that's when one of the guards which to our surprise was Cul. Cul looked at us and was surprise to see us outside instead of indoors. We just slide her off with a simple 'We have our ways' and she was left with a puzzled look but let us through anyways but not before she told me Mom wanted to talk. That's when I knew mom figured out I had took one of her masks and she was going to scold me for it which I was very scared for what was going to hit me.

Oh mom's gonna kill me isn't she...

Neru and I parted ways not before she gave me a small good luck then bid me farewell I could see the smirk that formed on her face. I hated when Neru would get smug for all the right reasons but hey that's how the cards were delt so I can't do much but play them that way. Making it to mom's room I knocked the door sheepishly then opened it slowly and entered the room. When I saw mom by the window I shrunk even more since this didn't look good she turned around and I saw her smiling. Blinking in confusion I asked mom what was going on when she came towards me and hugged me even more confusion was added.

"Hey...mom what's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's just my little baby girl finally has someone...!"

"Um...excuse me...?"

"I saw how your eyes light up when you saw Miku-chan and you acted a bit differently around her too~"

Mom let me go and kept smiling and I actually couldn't help but get a bit self conscious about how mom figured out my feeling for Miku-san. Which also made me realize how obvious my feelings were so maybe Miku-san already knew I liked her. So now I started to worry about that but maybe she didn't know yet? But it also got me to question how mom knew I liked Miku-san after just one interaction I opened my mouth to ask mom that same question sadly mom stopped me.

"A mother knows~"

_My god mom's are scary...! ...Will I have that power when I become a parent...?_

"So did she like the mask that much to the point to were you needed to take it under my nose...?"

_...Sugar Honey Ice Tea..._

"Yeah...sorry mom...I-I'll make it up to you!"

"It's fine and Luka"

"Yes?"

"Make sure Miku-chan has a good time that's how you can make it up to me"

"Yes ma'am! I'll make sure she'll never forget that night!"

Mom nodded and said I could leave since that was the only thing she wanted to talk about so I got ready to leave this time with my head up high. I was about half way to the door when something clicked in my mind. Turning around I looked at mom and asked her about what clicked in my head and mom was left in a questionable state. What I asked was simple but it was going to be hard to deliver on it since it involved someone in the castle who's hands on a lot around here too.

"Well it isn't impossible to have Yowane-san join the party since it is a masquerade ball so it could actually work"

"And Neru would be really happy! The problem is the guards will suspect Yowane-san when she's missing..."

"Well not if I have a say on that but the next problem is your father he'll probably ask if everything is alright and will probably walk around to greet everyone...also Luka I wasn't suppose to tell you this but...your father is hoping you'll choose a spouse during the Ball and if not he already chose one for you..."

"But he has no right! I keep telling him I would choose one and I'll make sure I do!"

"Yes that is true but you also said if you don't he'll have that right to choose one for you..."

"But I can't just tell him I'm in love with a village girl named Hatsune Miku!?"

"I know but for now let's work on how we can get Yowane-san in the Ball without your father noticing Haku-chan missing but for now let's have you go back to your room you have to go tell Neru the news maybe she can help us with our little plan"

I nodded in excitement and actually left mom's room. I dashed to get to were Neru was to tell her the news and maybe she can help mom and I with this plan to make Neru the slightest bit closer with Yowane-san. The first room I made it to first was mine and I instinctively barged into my own room while shouting out Neru's name. Empty. I took the hint and booked it over to Neru's room once again I barged into her room and...didn't find her in her room the one time I needed her to be I either of our rooms she isn't.

"Ugh! God dammit Ne-AHH! Bloody murder! Yowane-san what are you doing here?!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Neru-san said it was better to hide in the closet or something was going to happen if someone walked in!"

_Oh I'm sure something happened but not out here but in that closet~_

"O-Ok next topic why are ya here Luka?"

_The topic should actually be what happened in that closet but I'll drop it for now_

"I'm here to tell you and Yowane-san that she may actually be able to join us in the masquerade ball!"

"Wait what?!" "I can actually go!?"

"Yes you can! Problem is how on earth can we duplicate you!?"

"I can't be split in two Luka-san!"

"I actually know someone who fits Yowane-san's stature!"

Both Yowane-san and I looked over at Neru and really start to question how many contacts does Neru have in total. And Neru looked back at us basically having a face that screamed 'What?' so she had a big question mark on her face. I immediately asked who was it and if she still kept in contact with them Neru said nodded her head yes and told us their name. Neru started to describe this person and she even fit the body proportions pretty accurate so I got my hopes up until she told us the slight hiccup on this plan.

"Well Maika is a bit of an...out goin' girl..."

"Meaning?"

"She can't follow rules too much...so for her to be able to take orders from around the castle will...be a bit of a mess..."

"Oh boy...uhh can we meet her? Actually that's the first thing I need to ask where is she from?"

"She actually delivers our produce for the kitchen so she'll actually be here on the day of the masquerade ball thing is she delivers only in the middle of the week so basically the day after tomorrow"

"That works for us now we-oh...we need a replacement dress for you Yowane-san..."

"Oh that's right...um oh-! OH! Um-! There's a good friend of mine who makes dresses as a hobby! I can ask her to make me a dress!"

"Great I guess that covers that problem time to start operation _'Get Yowane-san Into The Masquerade Ball'_!"

"YEAH!" "WOO!" "Ye-Yeah...!"

Yowane-san soon left after that and she seemed really happy about what we just told her and memory came back when Yowane-san saw the ballroom we escaped from. Her eyes lit up just as that day then another idea popped into my mind! Why not take our crushes into that same ballroom and have us a small private party ourselves. But that added the fact that we needed to get into that ballroom clean it and start setting up our surprise. I looked over at Neru and she was smiling from ear to ear and I couldn't help but also smile.

"Hey Neru I got an idea that can gain you a better reaction than what Yowane-san gave you~"

"I'll take that idea and run with it no matter how insane it sounds!'

"Great let's make our own Masquerade Ball in that abandon ballroom you got attached to your room"

"...Oh wow that's more insane then I thought...but I like it! Also...you're surprisin'ly a romantic Luka so I'll tell ya don't do anythin' TOO stupid got it?"

"Got it time to get our operation going! Operation _'Impress Our Crush'_ is a go!"

"Yeah-! Wait why is it such a stupid name?"

"Well technically I'm not wrong since that's basically what we're doing so...live with it Neru"

"As much as I disagree with the name I'll let it slide since you're the one who came up with this ridiculous and insane plan"

"Good so this is what I think could work"

* * *

**Me: End of this one folks any criticism girls?**

**Luka: Why is that my mother knows my crush for Miku yet she herself doesn't know?*Blank Face Look***

**Me: *Scared*Cause Mom's are scary Luka! Next question~**

**Miku: Why am I so dense?**

**Me: We don't answer that well that's it for questions-!**

**Miku: Hey wait!**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed this chapter in all it's glory~**

**Luka: Answer the question Setsuna-san!*Pissed Off***

**Me: *Ignores*I'll churn out the other chapter pretty soon should be at least-**

**Miku+Luka: Setsuna/-san!*Yelling!***

**Me: *Sweating*Well I should get going before I die*Panic*Sarabara!*Runs away***

**Luka: OI!*Runs After Me***

**Me: *Still Running*I have my reasons! LUKA PLEASE!**

**Miku: *Looks Away*Ok we should call it here-**

**Luka: SETSUNA GET BACK HERE!**

**Me: *Still Running*AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Miku: *Worry*Sorry in advance if Setsuna-chan doesn't make it in the next chapter*Takes Deep Breaths*...Sarabara... **


End file.
